Nothing but Memories
by Kayden Pause
Summary: Sometimes we work to forget. Sometimes we live for the past. Sometimes you need to know where you come from and yet keep pushing on. Can you compromise your morals to find happiness? Even in a world where 90% of what exists serves to kill you? (This is my first TWD Story. As a warning... rating is T but will go up in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

"Hi-ya!" The black clad boy said, crack resounding from one of his five opponents before spinning the staff away, the hardened wood splattering brain matter on the ground and catching another in the head... While that undead bastard bled brain matter, he reached for his belt to throw a few darts... expertly tossed in rotting flesh and decaying. A easily pierced target... especially after two years. These things were drfinatly not getting prettier.

With one swing his staff was high up, swinging down and crushing the last of his opponents heads... his body smeared on the ground in a pile of pink and red. He wiped the laquered bo staff off on the shirt of his now re-dead foe and then re-fastened it to his backpack. "Well shit, Ronny... gotta be quieter then that..." he said to himself as he looted the dead bodies, knife sunk into their skulls for good measure... you never could be too sure.

He looked up and remembered.. Georgia. Month... unknown. Day was the same. All it was was just another day in undead hell. To add too it, the sun was blistering. Kevlar made for good body armor... flexible, light, would protect you from a bite... but it was black. And it would be a lie to say he wasn't sweating. He made it a point that if he ever found a place with electricity, he was going to install AC. However he was interrupted from these thoughts as a familiar growl hit the sound barrier. And he knew his looting was done. Back to the motor bike. 'Motor bike' was a loose term. Dirt bike. Went just fast enough to get away from these bastards. And he only needed three gallons to travel a long ass way.

Now, why would a respectable human be out and about alone on a day like this? You can ask... but you tend not to after nearly two years of survival. And it wasn't getting easier... thats for sure. Luckily he had found a small base to work out of... but he had to leave soon. The small groups of walkers that swarmed there were nothing he couldn't handle with his array of weapons... but he knew it would only be a matter of time before something big happened... it sucked. He liked that bomb shelter... and so did the people that occupied it before. He was the definition of loner at its purest.

He was an only child of a small farming town. Rednecks, Hilbillies and Dumbasses galore. Spending their weekends getting drunk before mowing hay in the week. And they made fun of him for reading, and doing martial arts. Well, who was laughing now? Him. Because most of them probably couldn't laugh anymore. As he brought his machette down on a Walker he passed on his bike... he remembered how lucky he thought he had been. Military deferred education program. He was planning to spend a summer in military training before setting off for college in California. Somewhere far away from that corn field in Indiana. It wasn't that he hated his home state. It was the people. Their ignorant jests, backwords lifestyle... he just never felt like he belonged there... Being gay probably didn't help... oh yes, Ronny had been out for... psh, years. Not that it mattered now... he hadn't seen a man or any sign of life for... a long time.

So much for college and a glamorous career. Though he would never admit that... it seemed he almost relished bringing an end to these monsters. In sweet solitude. Or so he thought... when he returned to his bunker to find the door open. No walker could open that door. Looks like Ronny's day just got interesting... among his vast amount of weapons (Bo staff, Machete, Slingshot, and Darts.) He carried a single pistol. Glock, standard issue. Full clip. He pointed it at the door, "You know, I tend to share if asked. Come out here if you're in there." He said... silence. "You got one more second before I start shooting. None of us want that." He warned as an African American man stepped out... rifle in one arm, Ronny's supplies in the other. "My medicines, huh? Ya know its wrong to steal..." "Its also wrong to kill a man in cold blood." He said. He nodded, "Yup. Mind telling me what you're doing here?" But when an unexpected point was put to his nape he sighed, "Damn it." He said. The black man sighed... almost relieved. "I'd put that gun down if I were you..." can a deep, inflectionless voice I knew belonged to a woman. "I'll put my gun down if you put the sword away..." he said, "And we can talk." He said... feeling the point move... but he whirled and put the gun down. Smart move considering three people, not one, stood behind him. One white guy with long hair and a crossbow... an African american woman with Dreadlock hair, sharp Katana and a mean glare... and another African American man... though he looked less threatening, sporting a sweater and pistol.

Ronny holstered his gun. "I usually stay cautious around people who take supplies I earned... but I'm willing to give them if asked..." The black man with my medicine spoke up, "Darrel, this guy has a ton of shit in here." The redneck, who I now knew as Darryl, trained his bow on me as he motioned for the others to go in for the supplies, "We need it." "So do I." He countered. "You willin' to fight for it?" "Are you?" They glared.

Ronny wasn't sure he could beat him in a draw... and even if he did, hed be dealing with three opponents.. two of which were probably pretty damn dangerous. But as they glared, Darryl's eyes softened a bit, and lowered his bow, "Whats your name? How old are you?" "Ronny... 19." He said. "And I need my supplies. I don't want to get sick either." He said, defensive. "I get that. But we got a lot of sick people and you have the supplies we need... you're young... and I don't want to hurt you." "I didn't want to hurt anyone... but these are my things and-" The black man came out. "Darryl, I'm hearing Walkers! The walls are catching sound of growling!" Ronny had his staff ready as he turned toward the west... the direction they usually traveled. "Holy shit..." he said. There was the horde... as he anticipated. Soon his gun was back out. "Get the shit loaded up!" Darryl cried. Was he still serious?! Damn near two years of amassing his supplies and these assholes were gonna steal it?! "Its mine!" Ronny said, pointing his barrel at him. "Look kid-" he started, "No! You listen here! I earned this stuff fair and square. And if zombies come... let em." He said, not budging. "How about we trade?" He offered. "What can you offer?!" "Safe haven... our people can take you in... I can convince our group leader to let you in." "How do I know you won't kill me?" "We aren't like that..." he said... noting the slowly approaching horde... this decision had to come quick... or they were all dead.

"You'll just have to trust me." That answer came as a surprise. Ronny had been alone. What had happened to other people in that time? How could he believe this mans word over anyones? But in the case where he loses his supplies and his life... his options didn't seem good. He sighed, "Fine. Get all this shit loaded onto my truck! Most should fit! Can I get some back up fire?" "Tyrese! Help him as we get shit loaded!" The black man with the automatic nodded, "Hurry that shit up!" He said as Darryl helped the woman and less-intimidsting African American load supplies into his Ford Lariot 450... while Ronny and the man named Tyrese took out Walkers. For such a spastic seeming man, he had a good aim... Ronny had a great aim. Less bullets but everyone of them count. Sure he would have prefered to fight with his melee weapons but... there was no way. Tyrese reloaded, "Hope you drive as good as you shoot, kid." He appreciated the good natured comment... they would let him drive his truck. As his clip dried, he pulled his few pocket knives out, tossing them out and nailing a few walkers. But then he was rendered useless, "Keep covering! I'll go help load up!" And with that, a production line started. Ronny grabbed a box and tossed... going down the line until they had a fair amount in the truck. But Tyrese was running out of bullets. And the Walkers were getting closer... and they definatly weren't letting up. "We need to go!" He stated. Then it was a scramble.

Stray walkers were cut down by the womans sword (which Ronny had to admit she was skilled with) or smashed by his staff or even shot with arrows and bullets... before Darryl, Tyrese and the other African American man were crammed in the back with the woman and Ronny in front. He started the heavy truck... and didn't wait for an invitation to a flesh party. With a screech he flew out of there... quickly taking to the highway. "Well... that was an adventure..." he said. And it was the understatement of a century.

"Carl, I told you I can't have you or the others getting sick." Rick Grimes said, adament about his stubborn son. Somewhere in his authoritative mind, he knew his son meant well, as he always did... but they all had their duty. And his was to stay here. "But I can help, Dad." Carl insisted. He was always ready to argue with his stubborn father. He, like most 16 year old boys, believed they were ready for everything. Though Carls claim was more genuine than a common one. He had already grown up so much... and though it often plagued his mind... he had killed more than a few people in his short life. But it was that last part that made Rick so hesitant. Short. His son was young. And his constant desire to put his life in danger for his 'Attonement' or Moral code for the lives he had taken in defense (which weren't his fault.) Really took a toll on the older Grimes male.

"And I know that. If I absolutly need you, then I will get you. But for now, I need you to protect the kids until Darryl gets back." "And what if he doesn't make it back in time?" Though he hated to think Pessimistically, as that was all he did these days it seemed, he replied, "Well... then I'll need you even more son. But stay here until I tell you." With an annoyed sigh and eye roll, young Grimes stomped off to the area he had been in too long. Rick had set it up for the others to be comfortable and Carl to be... content enough. The room had sleeping bags, tents and the center area had the other kids, all younger than he including his baby sister who was sucking on some formula, playing with various toys and talking about nonsense from before this mess began. Not like they could remember much. "Carl, do ya wanna play?" They asked. He sat by the slightly cracked front door and sighed, "No... you guys have fun. I gotta keep watch." He said. His favorite excuse to not play with dolls these days. They may still try and be innocent but Carl wasn't them anymore. He wasn't sure he ever could be again. ~~~~~~~~ Ronny drove his truck at a decent pace, the Walkers left in the dust but he didn't want to lose his supplies. He came to a crossroads, and finally broke the silence. "Which way?" He asked. "Straight. It was the state prison." Darryl said. He looked a bit antsy... but he seemed okay enough for now.

It seemed their new friend hadn't screwed them yet. Tyrese spoke next. "Where you from kid?" Ronny found it odd that these people were asking at all. Were they trying to be friendly? All he is to them is an asset. Another gun with enough to offer to barter his way into a group. A group he still wasn't sure he could trust. "Indiana. Small town. Inconsequential. If you didn't look close enough you would never find it." He supposed that didn't matter. His identity didn't matter much, did it? Not like soneone would steal it or use it to rob a bank. Next the Woman, who he now knew as Michonne, spoke next, "What were you doing here?"

"Is this some kind of twenty questions game you play? Is knowing who I am going to make this easier?" He stated. Michonnes eyes softened considerably, which surprised him considering he thought her face was stuck in a constant glare. "No... but whats the harm in getting to know the people you bring in?" She said, "But you don't have to." She said. Ronny closed his eyes... suddenly feeling more exhausted than he had been in awhile. He supposed that small talk might help him. "Military Defer Education Program. I was in ROTC and MMA throughout highschool and the local recruiter saw a lot of potential. Not just in my fighting but my brains." He said. "Any family?" Darryl asked. "Thats none of your business." And the redneck nodded. Tyrese took a shot.

"Girlfriend?" "No." He said. "Never met the right girl?" He asked. Now Ronny smiled; because he had the answer that may shut them up. "Never met the right man." The guys fell silent... until he heard suppressed laughs. Michonne was laughing her ass off. "I guess... every group needs one." The others seemed surprised. Maybe they were unused to seeing the calm woman in such a state... it wasn't unlikely it seemed... Darryl snorted, slightly amused, "Maggies gonna love him." "My turn." He looked at Michonne as his headlights (as it was now getting dark) passed a sign that said the prison was a small distance away. "Where did learn to fight like that?" He said. The others were obvious. Didn't take that much skill to pull a trigger. "I trained for a long time..." ~~~~~~ Things kept going bad to worse. Defenses were failing. And there were a lot of undead fuckers out here. What Rick didn't know was that was also the case if you went inside the prison as well. Quarentine had turned from bad to worse as prisoners began dying and coming back... Leaving Hershel to deal with it alone.

But Rick couldn't worry about that. He had to worry about he and Carls job. Keeping the ones that were out... out. Carl held the log up as Rick set it in place... praying the others got back soon... they would need some help. As he pounded the logs into place he took the few extra seconds to stab the undead bastards in their rotting faces. But as they moved more and more into place... the log snaps. They were in for a big fight. ~~~~~~ They didn't stop all the way back, occasionally striking up a conversation. "How far away is this place?" Ronny finally asked, darkness fully around them. He didn't like it. "Turn right and do not stop." Darryl ordered. With that, the destination came into view. Prison. He never thought he'd be so happy to go to one. It was dark and he couldn't see much... but he saw life. Plants. Living breathing humans. Despite nearly two years alone... he was almost relieved at the thought.

The door swung open as Darryl let out a swear. "Fence got broke." Well, that didn't sound good. But if the Walker corpses lying everywhere were a Testament to their skill, he actually felt as though he had nothing to worry about. Finally the Truck came to a stop, the other four pouring out as a Bearded man and a young boy around Ronny's age, both carrying automatic weapons, approach Darryl and the Bearded man clapped his shoulder, "You bring the damn hospital with you?" "Better." But the Bearded mans perception was good when he saw four get out of the car... but not one from the drivers side. "Who the hell was driving?" But before Darryl gave him the answer, Ronny showed himself. "I'm the man you have to think for these supplies." Darryl nodded with a smirk as he motioned for him to come over. As he stood in front of one of the most intimidating men he'd ever seen, he offered his hand. "Ronny, meet Rick and Carl Grimes. Rick, meet Ronny. Without him, we wouldn't have all this." Both man and son had a firm handshake... but they looked at him as if they expected him to say something. He smiled, "Howdy."

* * *

**This is my first TWD Fanfiction. so bear with me. I'm ready to try this... never actually done an OC story. Nor one with this much action.**

**Reviews and Ratings are welcomed. Please be cruel if you feel the need to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing but Memories. Chapter 2. **

**I was actually very impressed with this chapter, its one of the longest I've ever written! I'm throwing myself into this in hopes I gain some recognition for myself! I'm excited and hopeful for it to go somewhere!**

**I do not own TWD nor am I making money... I wouldn't be on this website if I were. -.-**

**Enjoy Chapter 2! More to come soon!**

* * *

Rebuilding. Ronny couldn't remember the last time he had slept so hard. Rick was admament about him staying in the Quarentine area with the other non-affected people (mostly the children exculding Maggie and Rick). While Darryl and Michonne assured Rick he was safe it certainly was well known that Rick couldn't just trust everyone. Which is very understandable when these days its just as possible for a man to help you as he is to shoot you. And Rick didn't need to voice it for everyone to know it, it merely showed in his demeanor.

But that was not Ronny's place to worry about it, until it came to the point when Rick said to leave. He hoped it wasn't soon because he wouldn't leave without a fight for certain. He was here, helping rebuild defenses after giving them nearly everything he had of his 2 years of Scavenging. He had enough to feed himself for probably a good five years on his supplies. So he hoped it was enough to keep him in the Prison. "So... you're new huh?" He was asked awkwardly as his hammer slowed a bit in its descent. He looked to the blue eyed boy named Carl, the only person he had seen even remotely close to his age, less than 2 years apart.

Carl seemed like a smart, level headed kid (But Ronny was only 18. What did he know?) But it was very apparent that the young Grimes seemed interested in getting to know him... and while he welcomed the opportunity in getting to know someone who could relate... did it have to start with such an obvious question? "Are you kidding? I've been here the entire time. You just couldn't see me." He said, voice laced with comical sarcasm, as he resumed rebuilding.

"I was just... trying to talk." Carl said. "Is it difficult for you?" He joked. This time the boy actually smiled, and it was nice. "I probably shouldn't start with stupid questions then?" He asked as he held up a post. "Just expect obvious answers if you ask." Ronny countered, "What do you want to know? If you wanns get technical, everything about our old lives are forfeit so what does it matter if we indulge in it? Not like I'm gonna spread rumors about what you say." The boy nodded thoughtfully, "I get that... some people don't want to talk about it... and no one around here is my age. So I just figured it'd be easier to talk to you."

"It can be, provided the right things are talked about. But those adults don't think you'll understand the stress on their shoulders but when you think about it, when they lose someone, so do you. They think we can't do it for ourselves. I'm proof that they're wrong." "I want them to stop treating me like a kid. I've done what they had to do... and in some cases, I've done even more! This is the end of the world... everybody needs to stop being preoccupied with my age and more interested in what I can do." He says as the third post was set.

Ronny wiped his brow, "Its not easy Carl. You're still young, despite being here in the middle of this. They want you to stay safe and alive. Even at the cost of their own lives. Is it fair? No, but we deal with it, and little by little, you try to prove yourself to them with responsible actions." He said as he hammered a nail. He knew Ronny was right... and he hated it. He just didn't want to believe that they were trying to protect him for any other reason besides the fact that he was young. His aim was as good as any others.

He felt pain when someone got killed or worse. Hell, he had to make sure his own mother stayed dead after Judith was born. And yet all of them just... viewed him as a little boy. He knew they saw him as a kid, but one of these days they would have to look past that age and see the potential he had in the situation they were in. They've seen it and yet they continue to deny it. After the hell they've been though recently with the quarantine and everything else, rebuilding fences was a damn reward. A sort of test to show how good of work he can do, and it keeps the Walkers out.

Carl wiped his brow now as he surveyed his surroundings. Daryl and Rick were building elsewhere... also ensuring a safe barrier from Walkers. While he tried not to be so obvious about his distraction, he noticed his fathers eyes were on the duo as they worked. Or more importantly, Ronny and his actions. He had to wonder why... and if his father thought he couldn't be trusted, why did he put him with his son? Rick was in his own right to be cautious.

You can't trust every stranger, if the Governor and the former town he over watched was any testament to that. Although Carl didn't get a bad vibe from Ronny despite the scrutiny he seemed to be getting from everyone besides Daryl and Michonne... hell, he hadn't even drawn his weapon as far as he knew, and they had been working most of the day with no notable incidents... Carl figured he would give it time. It took people a while to warm up to Michonne, and she had proven her worth. He couldn't understand why his father trusted Michonne so much easier. Was there something they knew that he didn't? Wouldn't be the first time... but what could be so different about the boy he was working with? He took a moment to see what she was up to. Michonne was dragging Walker corpses to be burned... a process that took a long ass time. But considering her massive strength and stamina, it would be done faster than anyone else could do it. She fell into her routine even faster than the rest of them. She was also skilled and smart and perceptive. Someone Carl greatly respected.

Hershel and Maggie were out and about, possibly taking a break from the wounded and recovering... Carl also garnered a ton of respect for their Doctor and his daughters. Not just for their skill, but for the fact that they were always happy. Both looking at the positives when everyone was down... and Hershel held so fast to his faith. It was admirable... even if most people felt it was misplaced. Religion and faith nearly didn't have a place... except in his heart. There were things that needed done among the daily chores like gathering and harvesting.

They still had more to do. It may not be easy most days but... when he saw his family, his group... these days he was finally finding a bit on content with it. He could finally lay his burdens down. He could finally start feeling at home. "You're easy to talk to." Carl said. Ronny chuckled as the fourth strut was finished, "I never thought so... and neither would you had you known me before this... but after two years of not saying much of anything, maybe I just have a lot to talk about? Or maybe I'm just saying a lot to keep the voices away?"

He joked. Carl smiled again. Damn, he was on a roll. Two jokes went over well. "You haven't been around anyone since you came to Georgia? Where were you from?" Carl asks in concern and amazement. He'd survived alone for almost two years? Not only was that impressive but it almost sounded unbelievable... well, Michonne did it too... "There was my mom before I said goodbye and went back to Indiana. And a small group I left my base with, the few of us lucky enough to get out... but they were made into Man which pretty quick. I got lucky and I got smart." He said, and feeling good and yet feeling remorse talking about it. It felt nice and horrible to get it off his chest. He never actually became a soldier, but he had his own war stories and battle scars to share.

"Wait... you were in the Military? But you had to be like... sixteen, right?" "It wasn't the Military or any branch exactly. It was a Junior Cadet program offered by the ROTC program at my school. Though it usually leads into a military career. I would have been an inactive soldier while I attended college. I was a shoo in due to my dedication to fitness and to add to it, my grades were top notch. Plus I already had some combat experience with Tai Kwon Do. Hence the staff. I trained with it the most. It felt comfortable and it seemed the most suitable weapon for me... besides spit wads at school. I was a pro at spitball."

He said. Carl nodded... happy to hear someone who could talk about school. "I would've been a Sophomore this year... a thought I'm sure my dad thinks about... thinks about me joining football or something." He said, "I wonder what it would have been like... if the world hadn't ended. Maybe I wouldn't have liked football?" "The opportunity to be an angst youth? I can think of worse things to be. But honestly, don't thing you missed out on much... More class, tougher homework... plus everybody has an issue with someone. You try and find cliques to fit in with... its a big dumb mess that you realize, when its all said and done, wasn't even worth the time in the first place." He said as he hammered the last post in. "I'd trade it for my mother." He said, solemnly and wishing he hadn't said it. He didn't want to appear weak to anyone.

Especially not a would-be soldier. "Me too. I miss her a lot. You two were close?" Ronny asked, not even knowing if she or his step dad were even alive. "A lot closer than Dad and I... it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do..." The duo were both caught in Melancholy thoughts as their attention was suddenly caught with a small *crunch*. They looked up to see Michonne, and she had a Kit Kat bar in hand. And it looked divine. Delicious, crunchy chocolate.

Ronny knew when he set out if he worried about his candy supply, he'd get fat. He had a weakness for sweets, especially for chocolates and such. "You two are too young to look that sad. Eat this... I've been saving it." She said as she unwrapped that perfect little candy bar. Ronny never pegged the sword weilding woman as a sweet tooth type of lady. But who cares? At least she shares. He broke Carl off a piece of that Kit Kat bar and munched his own and sat down, "So... what class did you hate the most?"

"Gay? What's up about that?" Rick asked as Daryl held up his Post. "I figured it was notable... that way if he ever tells you its not surprising. Its not like it matters to any of us here, or should. We're fighting for survival here. Who cares if man or woman likes a different hole these days." The Redneck said. "Plus... he can fight. Man doesn't carry that many weapons if he can't use em. And he can, I saw it." Rick nodded, "Naw, that doesn't bother me... it just seems like an odd thing to admit. I'll take all the fighters I can..." he says.

"I just find it odd for a man or woman to identify these days, not like before. No one else is romantic around here, Cept for Glenn and Maggie." He stated with a shudder. "Psh, you'll forget about it as soon as you see him fight." Daryl said. For one of their best fighters to even mention that... Rick Grimes knew the boy must have something going. But he may get a taste.

He saw their defenses were done. And they were taking a break. Ronny had drawn his bo and it seemed he was instructing Carl on its use. "Speaking of Fighting... do you think these are gonna hold?" Rick asked. "I can't say for sure. We should have fortified this a long time ago and maybe we wouldn't have had this problem. Luckily we're alive, and can fix this... though we better move fast. The youngins are getting done." He said as they began working another post in.

He swung the staff down, "Melee weapons are just as important as long range." He said, "But you have to be sure the weapon you have is appropriate. It needs a certain Je Ne Seis Qua. Quiet, strong and you don't run out of ammo." He said, the candy distracting the duo enough for Carl to ask about the bo staff. Ronny was a skilled tutor. After the crashing blow, he spun it and put it into the dirt to lift himself for a high kick. High enough to take a Walker head off. He hit the ground with a powerful stomp. Then he slid the staff to the end and swung it in a wide circular motion.

That move set could take out a group of Walkers alone. You didn't live for two years by poking these things. "Dang, you're really good." Carl exclaimed, having watched. He couldn't imagine trying to imitate it. "We both do what we have to." Ronny replied as Carl took notice of all his weapons. He was sporting a white open neck shirt and jeans today... but he still carried a variety of weapons. A machete, his staff, some knives and darts. He was ready for anything.

Then there was that contraption on his arm. It was metal. He gestured to Ronny's arm. "Make-shift brace?" He asked. "Slingshot. Does my arm look broken?" He said jokingly... though Carl suddenly felt like a Grade A moron. "Its been a while since I've seen one... and I've never seen one like that." he quipes. But Ronny detached it and showed it to him. "This is Lucky... cause all good weapons have a name." He said, "Lucky is a great weapon for long distance killing without noise. Plus..." he gestures to the teeth marks in her paint, "She can stop a bite."

He gestures to the yard. Walkers were already on the way. He handed Lucky to Carl, "Target practice. Just do everything I say." He said. "See that blonde zombie in the skirt? Grab a rock and shoot her." He said gesturing to a lumbering Walker with half a chest. He helped latch it to his wrist. Once Carl had a suitable stone, he retracted the band and fired. And missed by a damn mile. Frustrated he picked up another stone and shot, missing again.

"I can't get it." He stated. Ronny laughed a bit, "You don't know how to aim yet." He said. "I just picked it up! How am I-" Carl started before Ronny shushed him... and took position behind him... suddenly Carl noticed how warm he was. Comfortable. "Bend your arm down but cock your wrist up." He said, adjusting his arm. It was difficult... Carl was at least a foot shorter. His head barely reached his collarbone... but Carl seemed relaxed. Ronny was... obviously tough. But right now... he seemed gentle. Carl was finally in good positioning.

"Now draw the stone back, inhale and when you exhale..." Carl released, the Zombies head snapping to the side as the rock re-killed it. He smiled as the corpse dropped like a fly, "Got it." He said. Ronny ruffled his hair, "Practice with Lucky for a bit if you want. Just take care of her." Carl smiled a bit at him, "Thanks Ronny." He said as he picked up a few stones.

Ronny and Carl went at thinning the horde for a good while. Carl's shots were getting better (about three fourths of his shots were hits. And there were a lot of rocks around.) Ronny already was skilled with Lucky and took to stabbing them with his Rusty Hunting Machete (which he nicknamed Ol' Reliable.) He contemplated how easy it was to kill these days. Stab, pull, stab, pull. Over and over. How easy it was to take life... well, technically they were dead. So maybe that was why it was easier. He wasn't taking life. He was assuring death. "That was nice of you." He heard a light feminine voice speak behind him, followed by the grunt and the sound of a knife being sunk into flesh. He turned to see a fairly pretty brunette woman stabbing a few of her own Walkers. Despite this, she still smiled.

"Maggie, isn't it?" He said, missing her statement. "And you are the New Resident of our little home." He looked up at the giant stone walls and towers, "Wouldn't call it little, per say." She smiled, "Its nice to have someone around that Carl can relate to." She said as the two continued stabbing and assuring the new defenses held. She wasn't as fast as he was but it seemed every stab was a stab of revenge. Fierce and strong. "Its nice to have someone around. I'm glad hes getting some use of my weapon." "I heard you were alone all this time. Some of us know how that is... are you adjusting okay? I know it can be a shock."

She said, ripping her blade from the flesh. "I was." He said, "I was denied the company of human life for a very long time... and I'm still not sure how to feel about this... but I'm glad my supplies help more than just me I guess." "It was admirable of you. Daryl told us what happened. He was afraid you would try to kill them all." Maggie stated honestly. Ronny nodded in understanding, "I hope he was kidding." He says, "I guess I got lucky. Some people would have killed me and moved on..." "We aren't like that." She said. And they worked silently, effectively thinning the small hoard before it got out of control.

They finally took a break, "We can always use another hand. And hey, you didn't hear this from me... but my sister was looking at you. Thinks you're pretty cute." He looked at the blonde girl, waving coyly at him. He waved back politly and with a smile, "Sorry... not my thing." She laughed, "Ohh, mysterious loner type? Thats not gonna help." She cooed with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. He smiled,

"No. Interested in men type."

She paused as if she was piecing something together, "Ohhh!" She said as it clicked after a few seconds. "Well thats fine too. Poor girl... I hope she can take rejection well." she said, waving at her sister. "Just tell her I have bad BO or something." Maggie laughed, "Will do. Now lets finish up. These bastards are pretty thin. Lets keep it that way."

"Ugh... it hurts to eat." Carl said as he chewed a piece of fruit leather. It was just the two of them in their little room in the prison. Rations were dished out and Carl finally began feeling the burn of the Slingshot. Keeping his arm in perfect aim over and over did a number on his poor limb. "You could've stopped. You didn't need to practice with it for two hours." Ronny stated, eating his own food. Carl's arm was limp as he ate with his left hand. He pretended that Ronny's comment was horribly offensive but ended up smiling.

"Are you settling in okay?" He said as he set his portion down and looked at Ronny who was looking out to the sky. "I'm... working in it. After running for so long its hard to believe theres a place to set down my roots before I'm disheveled again." "I know the feeling. But after being here for a few months, its getting there. Its no where near what we used to have... but its pretty nice to think you have somewhere to sleep and eat everyday."

"Even in Prison?" He joked... and Carl let out a small chuckle before looking at what Ronny was looking at... and he didn't see it. "What are you starring at?" He asked, curious. Ronny gave a side smirk, "Well... since the world ended, human pollution is down by a lot. And its visible. The stars are coming back and I'm starting to see Constellations I haven't seen since I was a kid." Carl nodded, "If nothing else good came of this... Stereotypes and Pollution are almost gone." He added, "Any constellations you're looking at in particular?" "A special one... Alindra and her soldier." He said, leaning back, "Ever heard of the story?"

Carl shook his head, not well versed in these matters. "No... Tell me?" He asked, curious "I could tell you a few stories... Its said that there was a fair Maiden, the daughter of a prominent Arl, and she was beautiful, the ire if any who were lucky enough to see her." He said, loving this story. Carl seemed lured by the audacity of the old folklore. He didn't even realize his head rested on Ronny's shoulder... "Alindra had many suitors. All rich and proper. But she turned them all away, for she did not love them. Its said that one day, while she sang in her window, she caught the attention of a young soldier."

"And it was love at first sight?" Carl asked. Ronny nudged him a bit, "Hey, its my story. But yes, the two fell in love. But they had to meet in secret. For she was royalty, and he a common soldier. It was considered scandalous." He stopped to take a breath, "But eventually her father discovered her wrongful lover, and had the soldier sent to war. And for Alindra, she was locked in her tower. It was not a month later that she found out of her her love's untimely death... she was heartbroken." "No happy ending huh?" Carl said, almost sad. "Alindra was so distraught... crying for hours on end... she cursed the Gods, 'Why? Why have you taken my love from me?' And so earnest was her plea, the Gods themselves lifted Alindra to the sky... and there she became one with the stars, crying a river of tears. It is said, that when Alindra has cried enough... she will be able to rejoin her love." He said, finished.

"Do you believe that?" Carl asked, "Sometimes its nice to put your faith in something... give you something to hope for and help you carry on. If nothing else, its a story to enjoy." "How does she look tonight?" He asked, pointing at her. Ronny smiled and took his wrist, "Well, if you look here... you can see her head... arm, and the river below." He said as he released the boys arm. Carl nodded and closed his eyes... wishing that something good would happen.

It was a story... but why did he feel that he could wish for something so dumb like that? "This is silly." Carl said, suddenly tired. "Its not silly to occasionally rest and ponder something fun." He said, looking at the boy. They were lucky it was a full moon... the moonlight shining against them from the window. No need for Candles. "Tell me another story?" "Hmm... How about the story of that cluster of stars? The story of Queen Cassiopia and..." He sighed as he began to recant the tale... only to hear a soft breathing by his ear.

He tilted his head down to see a mop of brown hair against his shoulder was now snoozing. "I'll tell you later." He said as he looked back up at the stars... Carls soft snoring just barely audible against the summer crickets.

He slept for a very short time but it was pleasant, dreamless... good sleep... and he hated it. He hated falling asleep on watch. He had fallen asleep just as the full moon was lowering on the horizon, watching it disappear over the window... he had watched it set as it drew him in with a hypnotic spell. He was sure, even more so these days, that it would be the death of him. He grunted as a cool hand shook his shoulder. "Come on, can't sleep all day, I need your help." Came a familiar voice. "Michonne?" He asked groggily. "There's bodies to move Ronny." She said, "I need help with one." She said patting his shoulder.

He stood up shakily. Carl was gone and the sounds of labor outside was alive and... well, not happy or good but there was life and thats enough reason to smile. His life, even before Junior Cadet training, consisted of routine upon routine. It seemed his life was always on one. But then the world ended and people went mad amidst the hungry Walkers. When Life is unpredictable, its best you remain the same. But he could see himself settling in and falling into the routine.

Teach Carl and the other kids, and maybe even the adults, some combat. They can't always rely on guns. Maybe he'd teach some if his Martial Arts. Not like his Sensei was alive to tell him not to practice it outside the dojo. "What seems to be the issue... you seem like a lady who carries her own weight." "I do. What I don't carry is 350 pounds of it. Not like the corpse were about to move. This bastard is huge." She said, nodding at him, "You fit in pretty well. Carl, Daryl and Maggie already like you."

"But not you?" He stated sarcastically, holding his hand above him against the harsh sunlight, "I'm hurt." "I wouldn't be talking so nonchalantly if I didn't." She said as we approached possibly the biggest Walker He'd ever seen.

"You weren't kidding." Ronny said, lightly kicking the fat sack of shit. "I rarely do. Pick a side." She said as he grabbed for the Walkers legs. "1, 2, up." It always feels heavier when the weight is dead weight. Literally dead in this ones case. But they managed to carry his big fat ass the whole ten feet to the trailer... though it felt more like twenty yards "Thanks. I got the rest from what I can see."

"You always burn the bodies?" He said, gesturing to the lighter fluid behind her. "I was the most recent newcomer before you. In fact, I joined just a short while back. I've come to understand it as a sign of respect for the dead."

Ronny smiled, "If only they shared the same respect for us." He said, and the smallest forms of a smile appeared on her lips. With a small chuckle she replied, "Anyway, thanks for your help. Go see Rick. He'll find something for you to do." With a nod and wave, Ronny turned back to his duties.

Rick came up and pat his shoulder, "Help Darryl with the Horde for a bit before you go help Maggie with weeds in the garden. Got it?" Oh he did... as he looked at the landscape of the place he was quickly starting to call home... he was sure of it. He could definatly get used to falling into a new routine.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

**Second Chapter! A whole 4600 words to it! **

**Please review! I need your affirmations!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So for anybody who has followed this story so far, I'm happy to inform you that we're finally getting into the action of the actual show. As you could probably tell from the previous chapters, the Prison battle is now up. The previous Chapters were merely Arc Chapters in which I allowed you to form an opinion of my character.**

**It was actually a lot of fun to write this chapter because so much happens in this episode... its personally a favorite. and it sets up where the rest of this story goes. I don't plan to completely go into AU until much later. I will try to follow the episodes as closely as possible. I may need a bit of help because I make some notable changes this chapter... but I am excited to get your opinions.**

**As a Disclaimer: The Walking Dead is sole property of its creators and AMC. I wish it was mine but its not.**

**As a Warning: If you've seen this chapter... you know quite well its very violent. Discretion advised.**

**Enjoy Chapter 3 of Nothing but Memories.**

* * *

Nothing But Memories Chapter 3.

Show em your teeth.

Day three. Ronny was surprised he'd made it even that long. Sure, this couldn't even hold a candle to his old life, but falling into his new one was sliwly becoming easier.

And, though most of the residents hadn't taken time to get to know him, excluding Maggie, Darryl, Michonne and Carl, they all generally liked him and his dedication.

And his stories. He had millions of them. Ones for children, adults, dirty ones, whimsical ones...

They even found their way into gardening and farm life, as he had vivid memories of that small farm.

"Its not always fun on a farm... but theres always something to do. If I can say anything else, I always had a reason to get up and move in the mornng." Ronny said as he pulled the prickley weed away from the beans. He looked up at Carl and Tyrese... the three were assigned to garden tending... a chore the other two despised, despite its importance.

"Don't mean I gotta like it." Tyrese said, visibly sweating. He took a swig from his canteen. Carl pulled a few more before removing his hat, "Did he really make you clean the whole horse barn?" He asked

"It was because I got into a scrap at school... I'll never forget moving probably 200 pounds of horse shit in August heat."

Ronny laughed a bit, loosening up a bit on his third day, "Gardening isn't fun... but the benefits are finally starting to show up. And that was the best part of tending to one... waking up in the morning to find breakfast outside. Get some eggs, and some broccoli and onions and pick a few apples." He said. "You put Broccoli in your eggs? Yuck." Carl said, open distaste on his face before he took a drink of his water, and dumping a small amount of his forehead.

He smiled as he himself took a long swig from his own bottle. "Still not used to this damn heat... Does is ever get cold in this state?" he said sweating like a pig, getting a tap on the shoulder and turning around only to be greeted with a mop of Black Dreadlocks and a pair of dark brown eyes, "I need your help again. Last body, I swear." She said.

Of course he had to heckle Michonne... Her and Carl seemed to take great pleasure in his own suffering (like... tripping on his own boot laces...) but it was all in good nature. "Of course you need a big strong man to help you out."

"As soon as I need a klutz, I'll tell you."

Carl and she shared a knowing laugh before he gave a mocking glare.

He'd come to admire the womans impeccable strength. Carrying and buring all the Walkers over the past two days by herself... with a small bit of help from Ronny.

"You'd figure you would be strong enough by now to lift anything." He nodded at Carl and Tyrese, "Be back in a minute guys. Don't have too much fun without me."

"We won't."

He took to her side and let out a deep breath. "So... whats the word today, Micce?" He asked, she eyed him humorously, "This bastards even bigger than the last one." She said, to which his audible groan emitted, "Promise this is that last one?" He begged.

She nodded, "This is the last load. I can't believe Carl and Rick killed all of them alone... let alone Walkers this large." She said as she finally stood over the big sun baked bastard.

"Holy Crap... he must be 500 pounds of flesh and shit... wouldn't it have been better to do these guys earlier?" he said, grabbing the legs and lifting... He tried not to gag at the gurgling sound the body made... the smell was bad enough. They tossed King Fat Ass on top of the pile and leaned back against her Jeep.

"I wouldn't want you to miss the opportunity." She sat in the edge of the trailer, "Hey Hershel."

"Guess I got here too late." Hershel said, wobbling as best he could over to the two. Ronny hadn't had much time to talk to the old man. He seemed kind enough but what could he say to him? He seemed kind enough and respectable enough... considering he was the one missing a leg and yet still he cared for everyone there... he was admirable in that aspect

But when you looked at it, He was a doctor and they didn't share the same religion. But it didn't prevent his presense from being a welcome one.

"Just finished up... we came through in fine style." Michonne said, smiling at Ronny, "By fine style she means we loaded him up and managed to keep breakfast down." He said as the old man stopped and took a deep breath.

"Heading out to burn them?" He asked the two, his kind eyes surveying the duo. Ronny looked at her... remembering what she said yesterday morning... about how they burn them as a sign of respect...

Michonne shrugged, "You two wanna come with?" She asked, smiling at them as she checked the trailer to assure the hitch and such were fine.

Hershel nodded but Ronny gave a negative, "I gotta finish up my other chores but I'll definatly go body burning next time. You two have a blast." He said before walking back to his Duty after patting Hershel on his shoulder.

"He seemes like a bright kid." Hershel said as he stepped into the vehicle.

Michonne started the jeep, "He fits in well. Strong and doesn't sway from his path... wish we could say the same about more of the people we've encountered."

"Okay... we'll take a quick break for lunch and then we'll finish up with our chores... Good news is that I think I'm finally settling in." Ronny said, pulling his ration out. Some dried meat and a can of veggies... he ignored that and chomped the meat. They sat on the wall of the cell block as they watched the Jeep pull out... a feeling of unease settling over him... most likely due to the fact that they were burning the corpses... sure it was respectful but it just gave him the heebie jeebies.

"I'm glad to hear that..." Carl said, eating his own ration. "Some people still aren't used to it... some can't let go of their old lives... and they just can't move on."

"And you have?" Ronny asked when he swallowed the smokey jerky.

"No." He said simply... obviously not wanting to pursue that quite yet and so he dropped it.

"Hmm... well since we're on the topic of our old lives again, I bet a guy like you broke a heart or two?" Ronny asked in a joking mannor.

"There was this girl... Sophia. I think she liked me... but she died... so I've never been with anyone. I think thats for the best. I don't think her mom would've liked me much as a step son..."

"Well, you're likable. What was the problem?" Ronny asked, finishing his ration and setting a small amount aside. "Nothing... she and my dad were a lot alike once she came out of her shell... I don't need a girl version of my dad..."

Ronny nodded, "I see... I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure her mother feels the pain too..." He said as he looked at the clouds.

"What about you? Ever break a girl's heart?" Carl asked, cloud watching with him.

'Well, shit.' He thought to himself. He actually hadn't told Carl that he was gay. Which was perplexing considering he was much closer to Carl than anyone else and Michonne, Daryl, Maggie, Rick and even Tyrese knew.

But he figured it may come up eventually, and he was certainly no liar.

'No time like the present, eh?'

"Well... I did date a couple girls and they were nice... But we never worked out. One moved away and we quickly lost touch. One of them kissed another boy behind my back."

"Ouch... did you get revenge?" He asked, interested.

"You bet I did." He responded.

"What did you do?"

"I did what she did."

"Kissed another girl?"

"Kissed another boy." He said. Carl let out an 'Oh!' And nodded... as if he was trying to pick the next words he said very carefully. "Carl... I'm not easily offended. Go ahead."

"No its not that... its just...We had some neighbors like that... they were gay. These two ladies. One was a fellow police officer beside my dad... came to see him often after he got shot and was in a coma before this all happened. Her Girlfriend always made home squeezed lemonade... and talked to my mom. They were always so nice to us"

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting a Southern Georgia family to be so... open minded about that. Being gay and all... I had to avoid a lot of people like the... well, the plague."

"We are... I asked Dad when I was young about the neighbors. He told me there wasn't anything wrong with men who like men and women who like women... and if I ever disrespected anyone he'd ground me." He said.

He nodded, "Well that makes me happy. It also explains why I haven't been lynched yet..." he said with a joking tone.

"Don't put it beneath us... we'll just never do it for no reason." He said.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Carl sighed, "So... whats it like? Being with a guy?"

His eyebrow raised, "Why are you asking?"

"Well I'm just... you know, a little curious... thats all..." he said... getting a bit flustered...

"Okay, I'll humor you..." he sat back in thought, "Okay, so the difference between a guy and a girl is personality. Girls are soft and sweet but... guys are rough and yet can be so passionate and overpowering... or conversly they can be like a girl if their personality demands it." He says.

"What does that even mean?"

"Well-"

Suddenly the rumble of... something on the horizon had them up and on their feet.

"Holy shit..." Ronnie said as the XT1 Tank rolled to the edge of their fence... and suddenly the prison had a loo of unexpected guests.

"Oh no..." Carl said, running toward the fence with everyone else. Ronny took a bit longer as he tried to assess what the fuck was happening.

The group stood at the edge of the fence and looked out...

"Who's that?" Ronny asked, spotting a man who was the obvious leader... wearing an eye patch.

Daryl snarled, "The Governor."

"Rick!" The man called the Governor cried. "Rick! We need to talk." He said.

The group turned to look at the man and Rick sighed as he looked between them all... and stepped forward, "I don't make the descisions around here anymore. We have a council!" He yelled at him. Ronny drew his gun slowly... preparing for a bad day... he didn't know anything about this group but you can't trust anyone who brings a tank to a gun fight.

"Is Hershel on the Council?" He asked, motioning over to a young woman by a car... she nodded in return and flung the door open.

Maggie and her Sister let out a choked cry as the girl dragged Hershel out and he limped in front of the Governor, and kneeled the poor old man down in front of him.

"What about Michonne?"

"I don't make choices anymore!" He repeated... the Governor got a smug look on his face, "Oh Trust me, you'll be making the decisions today, Rick. Now come down here... lets have that talk."

Rick and Daryl shared a knowing look... they knew what had to be done. Rick walked over to Carl and Ronny and pat his Son's shoulder before opening the gate...

Daryl immediatly turned to them. "Okay... We can't take all of em. We need to go in through the admin building and out to the woods like we planned. We can't take that fire power... we don't have enough people. When's the last time we checked the stash on the bus?"

Julie spoke up, "The day before the big hit. We were low on rations then and we are now."

"Let em go... I'll stay down here... talk as long as you want... but you have a Tank. You don't need Hostages." Rick said, arm wiping across his brow.

"Oh I do. This Tank is here just to show you I'm serious. But I don't want to blow a hole in our new home. You and your people have till sun down to clear out... or you die."

"It doesn't have to go down like this." Rick tried to say.

"I have more peopke and more firepower. We need this Prison. This isn't about the past Rick. Its about Right now."

Rick let out a sigh, "We have children in here who are sick! They... they won't survive out there."

But the Governor kept on.

"I have a Tank and I'm giving you the chance to walk away... what else is there to talk about?"

And the three Prison members starred at each other... knowing the next few seconds could change their very lives even more than the Zombie outbreak.

"I can shoot you. You all will shoot back, I know that. But we'll win and you'll all be dead. All of you. It doesn't have to be like that... I'm giving you a choice." He said as Two Walkers stumbled toward them... the Governor quickly pulled out his gun and shot three times.

"Our gunfire draws them out and the sun is still setting. The longer you wait the harder its gonna be to escape."

Darryl Non-Chalantly moved their weapon tote to the others and handed out their guns... and they took their places... except Ronny, who ran off toward the prison with an 'I'll be back.'

Carl had his sights trained on the Governor as Daryl talked to him.

"We should do something." He started.

"Your Dad has got it." He replied.

"Please, they're just talking... I could shoot the Governor."

"From 50 Yards out?"

"I'm a good shot. I could end this right now."

"Yeah or you could start something else. You gotta trust him."

Ronny ushered the children toward the bus and loaded them on, strapping Judith in. He looked at the girls and smiled, "Okay now wait for the adults. You see anyone you don't know... shoot them. We can't let them hurt you. Okay?" He said and pat their heads before running off to his own area... glad the fighting hadn't started as he made sure his gun was loaded.

After he left... they stood up, "What are you doing?"

"Going to help... they told us to be strong. We have guns. We should have them to..." after some nods, they left, leaving baby Judith behind to kick and coo at their retreating figures.

Rick could only stall so much longer... the Governor smiled and looked to the sky, "I reckon you got about an hour of sunlight left... the longer you wait... the harder its gonna be to get out of here."

Rick starred at Hershel and sighed, "We could... we could all live together here. Theres enough room for all of us."

"More than enough. But I don't think my family would sleep comfortable knowing that you sleep under the same roof."

But Rick pressed on, "We could live in different cell blocks. We don't have to see each other until we're ready."

Hershel finally took the chance to speak up, "It could work... you know it could."

"It could've. But it won't now. Not after Woodburry. Not after Andrea."

Rick wasn't about to give up, "I ain't saying its gonna be easier... its gonna be harder than us shooting at each other but I think we both know that we don't have a choice."

"We don't. You do." Governor responded.

"We're not leaning. You can fight us... but we'll shoot back like you said. Our gun fire is only gonna bring more of em out. They'll come in and take down the fences. Without them this Prison is worthless. Now you can come in and we can live together or none of us can."

It was then the Governor jumped off the tank and reached into one of the vehicles... and produced Michonnes sword... and put it to Hershels neck.

Rick panicked along with Maggie as the others began to mobilize... battle was about to start.

"Hey you! Back there with the pigtails! I see you. Is this what you want?" He looked around, "Is this what any of you want?!"

The Gunman on the Tank spoke, "What we want is what you got. Time for you to leave, asshole."

"Look, I fought him before. The people that were left behind have become leaders here! If you put down your weapons and walk through that gate... you're one of us. We can forget all thats happened. We're all alive right now. We've made it this far. We've all done worse things just to stay alive... but we can come back. We can all turn around and come back.." Rick said as the sword was lowered...

Things seemed finally over...

Hershel smiled at Ricks Wisdom... but it was all a passing fancy.

"Liar." And he lifted the sword!

*Bang!*

the Governors hand was shot! The sword flew from his hand. As Maggie screamed... and silence rang out... and chaos ensued.

Rick open fired, shooting the Governor in the shoulder as the Prison and the Governors forces began shooting out.

Hershel thanked God for that luckas he crawled away with Michonne close behind him, rolling on her back. "Come on!" She said as the Governor shook with pain and anger over his wounds.

Rick tried to fall back, but as he got into cover, he felt the bullet pierce his leg... but he pulled himself into cover and groaned as pain filled his leg.

Ronnue fired from his spot... knowing he scored possibly the luckiest shot by hitting that sword... he watched the duo crawl away from their spot as he watched from the roof, sniping the attackers... and the tank barrel aiming.

"Shit..."

Michone dragged Hershel behind a car and tried to saw off her bindings on an old hitch as a soldier ran back. She tripped him and broke his neck with one stomp.

"Get your guns! Get your cars! We go in! ...Kill em all." He said as the tank mobilized and drove forward, crushing the fence.

It was utter chaos... Governors men falling but they kept coming forward. Maggie was crying... not sure if her father had made it. "Go for the bus!" She called out as she took off.

Ronny began running as the tank aimed at him. "Go go go go go!" He said as he slid... and the corner of the building blew up... he layed on the ground as shit flew by him... and he descended the ladder he used to climb up to the roof... and then he dashed across the court yard... watching the tanks blow up as he passed Julie. He slid and avoided Shrapnel.

Back on the Battle field the Governors forces were still en mass... and moved forward... and as the Governor walked around his cover he was tackled and punched by Rick... and the duo began duking it out.

And Maggie loaded up the other prisoners... including Glenn... but she noticed something. "Where's Ruth?! Where are the kids?" She asked.

"Judith is here but she went to go find the others!"

Maggie dashed for the courtyard as Glenn followed, "We'll find em together!"

"No Glenn you're still sick! You have to stay here!" She said as she dashed out to find the others.

As Daryl shot and killed several others he felt a pat on the shoulder, "Keep goin Tex!" Ronny said, unloading his own clip.

"Nice shot." He said as the forces behind the tank were quickly but not completly downed... and then a familiar growl came close...

The Governor kicked Rick across his face... and knealt down to beat the crap out of him... Walkers were swarming like mad.

But Darryl and Ronny took one as a Human shield while Darryl tossed out a Grenade and blew up a few more... and the bus pulled away. Ensuring the others had no escape but to win.

Then Ronny saw Carl... he was surrounded by Walkers... he let Daryl take over and ran after him

But for Rick it seemed the end was almost near... blood coating his face as the Governor continued to bash his face... he was too weak to fight back... punch after punch... and he felt his hands wrap around his throat and choke...

But as the end seemed a step away... a Miricle. The tip of a sword pierced his chest... The Governor was done. She ripped the blade from his chest as Rick panted out his sons name.

"Where's Carl?" He said as Hershel helped him up.

"I don't know." Michonne said as Rick panted and ran for the Prison to find his son.

"Carl!" He cried as he got up to the Destroyed courtyard... seemingly abandoned excluding the Walkers...

Speaking of which, he had two lumbering toward him... but he'd be damned if he let two of these fuckers kill him.

But he didn't need to worry as a *Crack* and a *Bang* was heard. Carl and Ronny ran over to him... Rick hugged his son and cried.

"You did good... where is she?" He asked... and Carl looked stunned. How could he have forgotten his little sister?

He remembered now... as he spotted her abandoned baby seat.

The duo began crying as Ronny stepped forward. He put a hand on Carls shoulder but he shrugged it off...

He shot the nearest Walker iver and over even after his gun ran dry.

"Carl! Rick! She's alive!" Ronny said as the duo regarded him with tired and sad eyes, "I had her and the other children loaded on the bus! I promise! But what matters is that she is gone and we are not with her. We gotta move!" Ronny said walking over to them... they still cried over the losses they've had... but they knew he was right. And if there was even a chance that Judith made it out... that was worth moving on.

Rick and Carl hugged him as they started to carry Rick.

"You're a good man, Ronny..." he said with a big sniff, "Thank you for saving my daughter." And they walked out past the admin building and into the forest as Rick uttered "Don't look back..." over and over.

Just like they planned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for the delay. I was dealing with a lot of things that kept me from updating. **

**But here is a nice long update to make up for that.**

**On to the disclaimers:**

**I own nothing besides a Tshirt when it comes to TWD. I'm broke and making no money from this.**

**Please review and favorite!**

* * *

Nothing But Memories 4

Ronny had been on the road... possibly all night. His throat felt dy and horribly sore and his eyes felt heavy as if he could pass out any second... his weapons sat beside him. He looked at Carl... never seeing the boy look so stressed since he had met them... despite only meetig him three days ago. But in this world, three days can be a long time.

People as young as him shouldn't be so stressed..s that prevented me. it made him ache. Rick was passed out in the back... Ronny had gotten the bleeding to stop in most places after tearing up his shirt for quick makeshift bandages... the only downside was that his bullet wound had no exit...

They couldn't leave it in there. It would get infected. Or worse. They needed a place he could get Rick comfortable...

He was trying to find a small medical facility, a retirement home, some place where they kept a nice stash of pain medication. Because taking a bullet out hurts like hell... and all he had were a few Advil and some ibuprofin... he wanted it to be as painless as possible. But so far, his search was turning up empty... considering he tried to stray from large cities as much as possible.

He shook his head and yawned, "We need to find someplace to trest your dad Carl... do you know anywhere we could go? Anyplace around here?" He asked, hoping the talking would keep the duo awake... though that seemed unlikely. They would have to stop soon.

The boy shrugged, "I don't know."

Well that was helpful. Ronny sighed, "C'mon Carl, I don't know a lot about this place... do you know anyplace we could-" but he suddenly stopped as smoke began rolling from the engine.

"Fuck." He said, hitting the steering wheel noting the gray smoke rolling from under the hood "Engines down." He said as he stopped and parked the car.

He sighed an checked his surroundings. There was a small gated community filled with maybe... five or six houses.

What was he to do? Rick was totally out of commision with his wounds and Carl was being completely useless... he was the temporary leader.

He had to wonder if these two were always like this... always so distant... or were they close at one time?

Regardless, they defnatly needed to work together now... especially now that he spotted the nice group of houses in the distance. With any luck they would be empty with the exception of food. They looked like the type of house old rich people lived in.

He looked at Rick, who was breathing heavily and quite possibly in a lot of pain, and at Carl, who was busy looking at the houses as well.

"Well, I guess if we were gonna get stopped... we could've picked a worse place." Ronny said getting out of the truck and holstering his staff.

"Are we actually gonna be able to get him there?" Carl asked, checking his ammo as Ronny strapped his gun to his Body suit and checking Rick for the easiest way to pick him up.

"I can. You're running guard duty. But we have to stay quiet so no gun." He said, unlatching Lucky and drawing Ol' Reliable. Handing him the Machete and slingshot was not only a sign of trust but a sign of admiration for the young Grimes...

He had to give Carl the motivation to do it. So trusting him with two of his prized weapons was surely going to do that.

Plus, Someone was trusting him to do the work everyone else denied him because he was apparently 'Too young.' Which was a problem Ronny understood all too well. He knew how Carl felt about it even if he said nothing.

Carl nodded and latched her on and Ronny hefted the heavy man over his shoulder. Rick groaned in pain but other wise made no noises or voiced any complaints... neither did Ronny despite having to carry a 200 pound man who was dead weight in his arms.

Upon quick inspection Ronny determined there was about 500 feet between them and, hopefully, temporary saftey. But that didn't mean there weren't several walkers between here and there. Ronny sighed and drew his pistol for emergency... but motioned to Carl to take care of them... and they started to jog... ready to get out of the Georgia Sun and out of sight.

Carl made quick work of the first Walkers. Easily slicing through the nasty flesh and dropping them, only to quickly turn and fire a stone into the eye of another.

Ronny had surmised that these Walkers were the residents of the homes as they all looked old.

Carl was dispatching the undead quickly and effectively. Ol' Reliable was a good blade for being a Rusty POS Machete. And Carl had a Good Arm. A total natural with a blade.

But then again when it came to your own life, everyone could feel that rush of adrenaline. Ronny wasn't a dumb man... he was constantly tried to write things down that had any signifigance. He had to log this stuff so that if this world ever went back to how it used to be, someone could pick it up and read it.

He had several notebooks in his back pack filled with useful information. And one of the most notable traits about this new world was that everyone was emotionally and phisically stronger. Even those who didn't fight nearly as much as Rick, Maggie, Michonne, Daryl or Carl. It seemed as though Humanity was going back to a simpler time... and yet they retained our own intelligence.

He never thought he'd be so relieved to break into a house... someplace he could rest his ass. The house they had picked obviously belonged to an older woman with a fetish for floral patterns.

Ronny quickly laid Rick on the couch and tore his bandages off before reaching into his backpack... he noticed his eyes were still open slightly... like he was waiting... or the pain was really bad to the point he couldn't sleep.

He pulled out several needed components. Painkillers, pliers, peroxide and some Cotton and Gauze. It was a bit rough, but it was all they had on hand.

He quickly forced Rick to take two Advil and three Ibuprofin. And then he suddenly soaked the cotton and pliers in peroxide to disinfect Ricks wound and the pliers. He handed Carl the cotton and gauze, who was sitting close by as Ronny performed Surgery in the rough.

Then he looked at Rick, "Rick, this is gonna hurt like hell... but we gotta get this bullet out before it gets infected... because then it will be way worse." He said as if trying to reassure the man and then he looked at Carl, "As soon as its out, you put that Cotton on and wrap it tight. Understand? Its not gonna be pleasant for him but we have to do it." To which the young Grimes gave a small nod... looking slightly panicked at how serious he sounded... and the entire situation.

Ronny reached deep inside... going ever so slowly... trying not to hit anything other than the bullet.

Until he actually hit it. He closed the pliers around it several times, a notable 'Clink' sound being made and Rick not moaning in pain at it.

He quickly gripped and yanked it straight out with one pull... only to have Rick scream bloody murder.

All the While Carl begins wrapping it up... and Ronny put his sleeve to Rick's mouth as the stinging peroxide mixed with the pain of the bullet wound... but as Soon as Carl was finished, Rick had already began panting in its aftermath... and promptly passed out.

Carl starred at his father in terror as he watched and waited... Ronny checked his pulse, "He's alive Carl... don't worry. He just needs rest. And plenty of it." He said as he laid Rick out on the couch gently... pillows under his head and blankets over his body.

"He'll be there for a while." Ronny noted, "So we're stuck for a minute." He said, looking at the forlorn face of his friend and patting his shoulder. "It'll be okay.

"Come on... we should go see whats lying around here, eh?" He said as Carl tried to hand him back his weapons... "Here... you'll want these back, right?"

Ronny smiled softly as his consideration despite this situation. He undid his sheathe for Ol'Reliable and pushed it toward Carl.

"You hold onto them for a bit... they were my Dad's so treat them well." Ronny said as he grabbed his staff and checking his darts.

"Think you could do that for me?" He asked as Carl nodded, "Yeah... thanks Ronny." He said as he reattached Lucky and slung Ol' Reliable over his back.

Ronny trusted Carl would treat his weapons with upmost respect.

The duo began their search around the home... and was distressed when all they found were, "Canned Lima Beans in every cabinet... Jesus, this woman had an obsession." Ronny said, shutting the cabinet door.

He looked at Carl who seemed to be having the same luck with this, face turning sour as he opened another cabinet full of Lima beans.

"Hey, lets hit up the other houses... there is bound to be something better there. Or, if you want, we could hit up the complex a little ways back?" Ronny suggested, remembering they had actually passed several along this road.

"Lets stay local... I don't want to leave Dad unless we absolutly have to..." Carl said, stepping down and looking at his softly snoring father. It was understandable that the boy didn't want even the slightest chance of something happening to his father and he not being nearby to stop it.

Ronny starred at the plethora of Lima Beans, "Well, I'd say its absoluty okay to ditch this shit." He said, grabbing his staff. "Lets find something edible."

Carl slung Ol' Reliable over his shoulder and walked beside him as he opened the door... and it seemed more Walkers were out and about.

"Any idea what we're gonna do? I mean about the others... everyone made it out right?" He asked, remembering that only Michonne and Hershel were left behind... but they wouldn't get killed easily if they could help it.

Ronny quickly cracked a distracted Walker across the back of its head, watching it drop to the ground as brain matter pooled around its now open skull, "I can't say for sure Carl... after they left the prison anything could have happened. We just have to hope they live still." he said, not sure what had happened to any of them... but he was hoping it wasn't anything bad.

Carl almost found the word hope as foriegn. There was no hope. Only your own self relance and will to live.

Ronny took in the neighborhood around him for the first time... five houses circled in a small cul de sac. Small and not very noticable... so why all the Walkers? It seems they were attracted to food sources that had been there a while... and they had only been there... maybe a half an hour to an hour?

Theres no way this many would appear in such a short time... unless food was nearby.

Ronny needed to stop thinking logically when Walkers were around. He did a quick spin and cracked two across the face as their faces were smashed and destroyed and then stabbing through another as Carl used Ol' Reliable quite well, already having made it to another door before throwing it open and the duo rushing in.

Temporary Safety... they hoped. From what they could tell no Walkers were here. No scent of death, and everything was neat in this one.

Ronny cleaned the gunk from his staff but was definatly not quite ready to put it away... something Carl noticed as he sheathed the Rusty Machete.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, wasting no time in walking to the cabinets to search for food and loading his pack up.

Ronny set it down momentarily to help him forage, "Notice those Walkers out there? Walkers tend to stray toward food sources... and we've only been here a little while. Theres no way that many Walkers made it here in that short of time... unless they were already coming towards food." He stated, checking the expiration date on the Spam he found.

Carl hadn't noticed that... but does that mean...

"You think someone's here?"

"I can't say for certain, but yes... I do. So stay on your guard... last thing I want is to be on the wrong end of a weapon."

A few more minites of rifling satiated the duo, "Fantastic. Do we leave the other houses for later?" Carl asked before he drew Ol'Reliable again and zipped up his pack... now stuffed with edible food for them. Ronnie noted that between two of them, it should be fine for a few days...

"Lets get back." He said, wanting to check on Ricks status... and crash out for himself. He was exhausted and hadn't slept in almost 2 days... it seemed exhaustion wanted him to rest soon. He shook his head a bit and opened the door, ready for a fight... but stopped dead in his tracks.

The Walkers were dead. All of them. Some were crushed by a vehicle, some shot... but the most distiguished kills were those that were slashed by a very sharp blade. And a garage door was open nearby.

Only one person around here carries anything like that.

Carl was flying toward the house before Ronny could say a word... Michonne was here! Hershel was here! They had to be!

Carl could feel his eyes tear up when he opened the door and spotted the duo, quickly enveloping the two in a tight knit hug. Ronny holstered his staff and gave the duo a smile... Hershel holding the kindest smile he'd ever seen...

Well, he did owe Ronny his life. An event that would forever hold the mans gratitude.

"Did anyone else escape?" Michonne asked, finally prying the young Grimes off and pattig his shoulders.

"Pretty sure everyone made it out... but after that... we don't know. I hope they're alive... but we can never say for sure." Ronny said, watching Hershel check the wound... "We did what we could but... he's gonna be okay right?"

The Old man looked very close at it... though Ronnie wasn't sure how. Dried blood and puss surrounded it. But it wasn't red with inflammation... so they dodged infection. Hershel began to wipe it with a piece of cloth... having the exhausted Rick wince and groan a bit... but Hershel ignored it and wiped it away... pleased with the fact that it was no longer bleeding and not infected.

"We checked on the prison a bit... but its Walker Central now. No way we can go back." Michonne said

Carls happy expression quickly darkened, "That figures..."

Ronny was about to ask what that meant but Hershel finally spoke up, "Well, we're gonna be here a while... Rick needs a lot of rest to recover."

Which was music to their ears. All their concerns could be put to rest momentarily.

It explained the increase in Walkers. And now they had back up so they could take a break.

Ronny nodded, "Well then we'll head back out and finish some more running for food-" but he suddenly stifled a loud yawn.

Michonne pat his shoulder, "No, we will do the running... you two go find a spot and sleep."

Carl didn't seem to argue but Ronny fought his own exhaustion, "No, Michonne, I'm fine..." he said as his yawning intensified.

She looked at him, "Are you disobeying an order from a higher officer?" She joked.

Ronny smiled at her attempt to make him listen and saluted weakly, "Ma'am, no ma'am!" He said and stumbled to the stairs as Hershel and Michonne talked... some topic he could barely understand due to his fatigue.

The duo found themselves sitting in the bed upstairs... it being the only one in the house. They were both so tired... but they couldn't sleep... instead deciding to munch on some chips Carl had taken earlier... they hated that they were so exhausted that sleep denied them both.

The sun was low... and the stars were coming out... just barely... but they still weren't quite ready to sleep.

Carl starred at the window, "Its crazy."

Ronnie looked at the back of his head, "Whats crazy?" He asked.

"That the end of the world has probably caused more good than we could imagine." He said. But Ronny gave him a look that asked him to continue.

"Think about it: No more pollution besides the Cars we drive. No more hunting animals except when needed... no more light pollution or boats or planes..."

"The stars are coming back... the world is repairing itself... a necessesary evil. Is that what this is?" Ronny stated, "The world ended to teach us a Lesson I guess." He said.

Carl let out a large yawn, eager to get off of the metaphysical talk. "Do you have any more stories?" He said, eager to have Ronny entertain him a little more. Ronny had a knack for stories, and liked telling them.

"You really like these don't you?" Ronny said and Carl nodded, "I like the way you talk... it draws you in and you kind of forget why were here..."

Well that was sweet. How could he be so heartless and deny his request?

"Hmm... how about the story of Sir Aveline. The first woman knight?" He said, recalling his favorite stories again.

Carl nodded, eyes damn near shining at the prospect. "Sounds neat."

Ronny sat up and scooted closer, "Well, its said that Aveline was born a pale sickly baby... so sick the doctors said she wouldn't even make it through the evening.

"Against her mothers wishes, she was taken to the cold forest and left to die... and it was there she was found by the forest dwellers... and they took her in. Fed her. Nursed her... revived her." He said as Carl huddled into his shoulder unconsciously.

"She became a fine warrior. As graceful and strong on horseback as she was on land... the desire if all who saw her. And it was then that the Forest Dwellers gifted her a gorgous bow, blade, steed and shield... and sent her back to the world. The world that had cast her out to die.

"She enlisted in the Grand tourney that year, but she hid her face, as women were not allowed to compete at that time. It was quickly proved her gender mattered not. She won honors in all fields of competition. Archery, Jousting, among others. All men she faced fell one by one. One in particular, a pious man by the name of Galahand, was furious he had been bested in a joust, one of his best fields of competition. He was determined to win the Grand Melee. It was he and Aveline on the field. It was quickly determined he would fight dirty, reaching out and tripping Aveline. Foul was called but it was too late... her helmet fell from her head."

Carl looked up at him, shocked. He really got into Ronny's stories... they were amazing to hear him recall from pure memory.

Ronny took to twirling a strand of his soft hair absentmindedly as he continued, "The crowd fell silent as Aveline's true identity was revealed. Galahand stood and called the Tourny a farce because it was won by a woman. But the crowd went mad for Aveline, standing and cheering for her, a true warrior and martyr for women.

"Galahand was furious. In his blind anger, he drew his knife and gripped her hair, crying, 'Know your place, woman!' And slit her throat.

"After Galahand's hanging, the prince of the land finally began to realize the injustice women in this world faced. When he became king, he rewote the laws of his land, noting all women were welcome into the fold of knights... and knighted Aveline, even in death."

"How do you know all these stories?" Carl muttered, yawning.

"My grandmother told me them... and I listened." Ronny said, deciding to lay back... Carls head lay on his chest, his breathing already becoming slow, "I like your stories..." he says, hands curling as he fell asleep, "Tell me more?" He asks, but Ronny merely pat his back, "When you wake up... sure." He said... and Carl was gone. Sleeping like a baby.

Ronny put one arm beneath his head and starred out at the stars until his own eyes closed...

But in what seemed like an instant, they opened again, it was day again. He was exhausted and a certain dreadlocked woman stood above him... her eyes soft and her lips upturned, "Well aren't you two cute." She said with a chuckle. "I didn't know Carl swung that way." She said, mostly teasing Ronny as Carl was still sleeping.

Ronny rolled his eyes and set the boy down on the matress, "I can't help it if I'm so snuggly." He counters, standing up and cracking his back, "Whats going on?" He said, remembering Michonne didn't bother anyone who was asleep unless she needed something... and she seemed to need him for many things.

"Rick is still out and Hershel is napping. Our supplies aren't going to last long if its all five of us..."

"Carl and I only hit the house next door. If you want some Lima beans, this lady had plenty of them."

"Hershel may be for it but I'm not. And neither are you two. Hershel and I hit the others last night. No go."

Ronnie shook his head at the thought as he laced his boots up.

"Did people here just survive on this lady's crappy tastes..." he asked to no one in particular, checking his backpack and grabbing his staff.

Michonne nodded at him, "Probably. Theres another complex nearby. We're gonna hit it up and leave Rick and Hershel here. He'll watch him... can you wake Carl up? We'll need him." She said walking away with a smile, "Keep it PG."

He groaned a bit and began shaking the boy. Sure Carl was attractive for his age... but he wasn't in the business of dating these days... he didn't have time. And he wasn't sure of how Carl would feel about that. The world was different now... and you didn't have time to focus on those things when everyone should unite to kill all Walkers.

Carl woke up groggily and yawned slowly, "What?" He said, sounding like an actual teenager for the first time, "We're hungry. Get up and fight Walkers." Ronny said, ruffling his hair, to which Carl swatted his hand.

He groaned, "No! I don't want to..." he said. Ronny was so used to this... having to wake people up at the base he trained on. So Ronny tapped his rear with his staff.

And finally Carl jumped up and flushed, covering his behind, "What are you doing?" He nearly shouted.

He handed the boy Ol' Reliable and winked at him, "Waking your lazy ass. Lets move." He said, strapping his staff to his back.

Carl sat up and grabbed the blade and his old hat, "Whats the plan?" He said, walking down stairs beside him, both watching Hershel, now awake, tend to Rick's wound... who was still sleeping deeply.

Ronny couldn't imagine how much Rick went through... even before the Prison. He knew the poor man deserved the rest.

He looked at Michonne as she slung her sword over her shoulder.

"The plan is to get some grub. You know how a run works right?"

"I just woke up. Leave me alone." Carl said, slugging his shoulder.

"Lets move." Michonne said, turning back and smiling at them.

Its crazy the sense of peace you can find in these times.

The journey wasn't long to the other complex... it seemed like a pleasant drive in the Georgian countryside as Michonne sat behind the wheel.

Carl was busying himself with his pistol... the only one of the three us who actually used a gun regularly... and even then he seemed more akin to Ronny's Machete now.

He couldn't blame him. Carl was a natural with it. Plus it was more effective to the dynamic. If Carl is shooting, hes just attracting more enemies: something Ronny and Michonne might not be able to handle especially after he runs out of ammo. Emergencies only; that should be the policy on guns.

That was a sound strategy: the less bullets they use they less noise. Everyone should rely on weapons like this, especially in a world where guns were a convenience and ammo was a luxary.

This point was only further proved by the... maybe fifteen Walkers standing out and about. The trio quickly had their weapons in hand... ready to move. And no immediate threat of others coming by only strengthened their resolve. "You two get the eight near the left side houses... I'll hit the others." She said. No one was arguing. Quick and silent.

They took off in their respective formation and began to dispatch them. Michonnes blade plunged into the first skull as Carl quickly held out Ol' Reliable for a Walker to meet, instantly slicing into the gross flesh of its decaying skull.

Ronny spun his own staff and cracked two in the skull, dropping them as blood and brain matter pooled from their skulls. He did a quick roll forward as Carl took care of a charging Walker... by makng his point. Right between its eyes.

Ronny finished the last Walker by tripping it with a swing and stabbing the end through its soft head... before breaking the door in and slamming it behind them. They panted and sighed in relief as the watched Michonne get inside the first home.

"Lets move."

This was different than their last raid. For that raid, all nearby Walkers were down (when they first got there). An air of calm had surrounded them in the wake of Ricks bullet wound. Now it was necessessary that they needed to rush. Hershel was no fighter and Rick was in no condition to be one.

Anything could happen. So they had to get back. As soon as possible

Ronny tried to take only what was good and needed, briefly reading the can or box before throwing it in or throwing it out.

"We need to move on soon!" Ronny said, zipping up his back pack before grabbing his staff and the two began to book for the door.

But then the outside world comes into view and its chaos.

An entire herd was passing by in all its undead glory. It didn't seem like they were searching for them... It seemed as though they didn't recognize their presence... but that didn't mean that they couldn't. A herd could find them in an instant. The two stood petrified as the army of undead fought forward.

Ronny hit the floor and pulled Carl down on top of him, forming a ball around him and reamining still. "Shit..." he said as Carl continued breathing heavy.

"What are we gonna do?" Carl asked in a small voice from his position on his shoulder.

"Hunker down... and pray they don't smell us... or whatever they do..." he said, rocking a bit. Carl's head was on his shoulder and body in his lap... good thing Michonne wasn't about to see this... she would give them hell.

Carls arms wrapped him in a hug, "I'm glad we took you in." He said, and Ronny was confused... but hugged back, "Why are you happy about that?"

Carl sighed, "Before this I... I didn't have anyone who could understand me and where I come from...Sophie died. Patrick died... Shane died..."

"Sometimes I feel like a still don't..."

"But you have done so much in so little time! You gave me your blade, and slingshot. You saved all the lives at the prison with your medicine. You saved Hershel from being Decapitated! And my sister from being eaten!" He snuggled close, "And you still make time to tell me stories... and keep life a little brighter for us all..." he says.

Ronny wasn't easily embarressed... but all those sweet words coming from his mouth... his cheeks burned with it.

"Well... I don't know what to say."

Carl finally looked up at him... green meeting blue. "Then... don't say anything." And he kissed Ronny on his lips.

It was apparent to Ronny that this may well be Carl's first kiss... how to react?

Doesn't he realize what hes doing? Or is he so caught up in the moment that he doesn't particularly care?

He considered pulling away and breaking his heart... or kissing back and giving him a false promise...

In the end, his hand tangled in his hair and comforted the boy, tongue slipping past his lips.

He was gonna kick his own ass for that later... he didn't date or fall in love. It wasn't good to get so attached to someone that could die in a moment.

But... he didn't mind his cool lips. Carl whimpered a bit as Ronny easily dominated the boy.

He was caught in the heat that the duo ignored the herd and found a bit of calm...

There they remained for quite a few hours. Carl slept on his chest as Ronny picked him up to look out. The herd was long gone... which spelled good news.

Even more good news was watching Michonne come out of another home.

He felt like an asshole for not thinking about her... though he was sure she could handle herself... he carried the boy and opened the door... he was still sleeping soundly... and the sun was going down. They had been out a lit longer than they wanted to be.

The good news was that all three had found a good amount of food. "I can't complain about thatm.. do you think we'll last a few days?" Ronny asked.

Michonne nodded, "Long enough for Rick to be up and ready to move." But she was busy looking at the sleeping boy in Ronny's arms, "This predicament due to your... snuggleyneess?" She teased and he stuck his tongue out. "Lets get back already."

Rick had awoken while the three were gone... to Hershel finishing up his stitches. The two regarded each other with a smile... both happy to see the other alive.

"Things got pretty scary back there." Rick said, talking as if nothing had happened at all... and then again... what did? An enemy was dead and his family and friends were alive.

Hershel nodded happily, "Picking up that boy turned out to be a real asset... one that saved us all." He said, bandaging Ricks wound.

Rick had to agree. Ronny had saved Hershel... made sure his daughter was safe and alive, and even tended to Rick's wound as best he could. If he had any doubts on the boy, they were gone. He was a valuable ally for the group.

"What do you suggest we do now?" Rick said, southern accent being drawn out as his older friend sat beside him.

"I'm sure both of us are ready to find our children, Rick." Hershel said, looking out of the window.

Rick nodded, scarred at the thought of his daughter being gone... "Well... then we gotta get searching. Where do you suggest we start?" He said, knowing Herahel knew their home state better than he did.

"If I know Maggie... she would-" but the two were up the second and unfamiliar SUV pulled into the driveway. They ran to the opposite end of the home and Rick checked his gun... Hershel checking his pistol.

Action never died around this group.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing but Memories Chapter 5.**

**So I've decided to start responding to reviews. It makes fans feel more... a part of the story! And thats definatly what I am going for!**

**And it motivates you to review more! Everyone wins!**

**Guest: Thank you. I will keep ot up. ;) **

**BeneathThisMask: It means a lot to have you tell me that! You're a good friend and someone I have enjoyed sharing ideas with! **

**TwilightEclps: Somethng tells me you are going to be a devout fan! ^-^ **

**Now! I know that as a reader... disclaimers are annoying. But they're vital so I don't grt sued. Its not in the sense that I'm flaunting TWD as mine... but why take the chance?**

**Disclaimer: AMC owns The Walking Dead. The Walking Dead owns me. I own a Lawyer. She says AMC doesn't care what I do as long as I don't own money. **

**Now for this chapter is when I begin branching into side story, as when Rick and the troup run off from the neighborhood we kind of lose track... hopefully I can craft a decent story before Terminus. **

**Wish me luck. Here is your 5th chapter!**

The trio made their way back to their jeep, supplies being plentiful after the Herd had passed... they were eager to get back and rest for a bit, having been there a good few hours... and Ronny had a lot of emotional stuff with Carl to sort out.

He had kissed him back and broke his own rule of feelings... he couldn't afford to have romantic feelings for anyone. It was hard enough losing friends in this world... but to lose your romantic partner? That was devestating.

Carl would probably argue he wouldn't die... but Ronny knew it could happen to anyone. One minute... one second of carelessness could be your end.

Then again he may be over thinking this. Carl was scarred... worried... and he sought comfort. He knew that Ronny was gay and maybe he wanted his first kiss incase he perished?

People have done crazier shit in his time.

He was immediatly pulled from his thoughts as Michonne slammed on the breaks, jerking both he and Carl from their respective states of unconsciousness.

But as he was about to ask her what the hell she was doing... they saw it.

The door to the house was opened. Someone else was inside the house.

Ronny wasn't sure what to do upon their return... having discovered their hideout breached was something he should have anticipated. It certainly wasn't the first time.

With the slightest of movements Michonne and Ronny were quick to mobilize as soon as they spotted the front door to their little hovel shot wide open.

Ronny looked back to Carl... who wore a worried look on his face after having abruptly woken up when Michonne slammed on the brakes... he knew very well some irreputable people could just come in, guns slinging and easily kill an unconscious Rick and a defenseless Hershel... the bags under his eyes was from more than a lack of sleep.

That was exactly what he didn't want to happen. Not now. Not when things were looking up a little bit for them... he knew everyone had made it out of the Prison. But just as soon as they recover from their lossess, they may lose a bit more.

"I should have expected this... it always happens." Carl said to no one in particular... drawing his gun and regarding Ronny with possibly the most depressed stare he had ever seen.

Michonne pat his shoulder, "Rick and Hershel wouldn't be killed that easily Carl... think about it. Bot of themh are tough... and so are we. And none of us are going down east. So lets help them if they haven't actually taken cslare of it." She said... her eyes holding ferocity but a special warmness for the boys. He smiled and pat Carl's head. "It'll be okay... check your ammo."

Ronny drew his gun and walked forward slowly, holding his gun up in case he needed it. "Carl and I should go first... if they have guns, we can shoot back at them if it comes to it." He said. She nodded, "I'll make my way around the back... try to catch them by surprise... try not to have too much fun without me." She said, suddenly running off behind a house nearby and crouching.

"Okay, Carl... lets move." He said as the two broke out into a run.

Carl and Ronny made their way to the front door by the window... panting and shutting the safety switch off their weapons. He looked at Carl, "Okay... no notable sounds... which means they're hiding... or they already found them..." he offered slightly pessimistically.

Carl glared at the thought and gave his shoulder a punch, "Thats not cool." Carl said, frowning... and Ronnie shrugged, "I'm trying to be realistic Carl... I hope nothing happened to them and they're just biding their time." he said, sitting forward and rocking on his feet... turning to look at the front door... "Okay... cover me..." he said, rolling forward to the other side of the open entrance. Nothing happened... no sounds.

Ronny peeked inside slowly the door being silent as he opened it a bit further... and saw no signs of life in the front room. Which could mean Hershel and Rick were... gone. Or they took them to another room. Either option didn't appear promising. There was a third possibility: Rick had awoken and the the duo had left to hunt supplies... but the footprint on the door said that wasn't very likely.

And like the calm before the storm, a bullet was fired into the air. Then the shooting began... and it was madness.

The sound of automatics being fired and busting the windows above their heads had the boys scrambling for cover, "Shit!" Carl said as he looked in the door way, both having scrambled back ten feet. It seemed they were shooting at someone... those someones likely being Rick and Hershel. Two of them were already dead on the ground, thanks to good aim... but their opponents were getting smart. And they had better weapons.

Ronny looked at Carl and nodded, the two aiming and dropping them with a few well placed shots. He held up his thumb at the young Grimes before they moved in... seeing the three adults rush toward the bodies and dispersing the newer guns.

They were just your basic Carbine fully automatic rifles but it was better than reliaing on handguns... and speaking of guns...

Ronny looked outside... seeing Walkers stumble from the woods surrounding them. "We need to move! Asap!" He said, checking his pistol for ammo.

Rick nodded, "Lets move!" He said, leading the charge out, blasting a Walker as it stumbled close. Behind him stood Michonne and Hershel, leaving Carl and Ronny to bring up the rear defense, as they formed up and fought of the Walkers.

They were dropping like flies but they were still coming as Rick loaded everyone into the jeep. Ronny started the engine as the other four unloaded on the slowly forming herd... and peeled out as fast as he could.

And they were back on the Georgia Highway.

Ronny had officially taken over the watch as he drove well into the night. The others had fallen asleep as soon as they were sure we were safe.

He was fighting his own exhaustion... unsure of where he was going but staying on the roads as best he could. The events over the past few days and the gentle whipping of the wind keeping him awake for a while yet.

Ronny's eyes fluttered as he adjusted the wheel after having veered slightly off course momentarily... the headlights were quickly becoming hypnotizing to the young man... the yellow lines blurring together. Could he rest his eyes for a second?

No... he certainly couldn't as he heard Hershel cough next to him, jolting him awake again and helping him rehain complete focus. The others were sleeping soundly in the back still... but the Old man was now jostled awake.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Hershel asked, leaning back and regarding him from the corner of his eye, his vision training on the road. It was a thoughtful question. Soldier or not, he had to sleep. A soldier has to be fit to fire.

Ronny looked up at the old man momentarily before turning his attention back onto the road, "Shouldn't you? I said I'll keep watch tonight... I'm trying to find a place to stop." He said

Hershel chuckled lightly, "Touche... but I think I have slept enough for one night... maybe I should take over... you'll do us no good if you're exhausted." He said, patting his shoulder.

Ronny smiled, "I'll take a break when I'm dead." He said, trying to joke... but he suddenly realized that joke may have been misplaced, "Sorry about that." He said but the Old Man waved it off... after all this was a world ripe with death.

"Everyone handles this situation a bit differently. You've saved me and many others a few times already... you're entitled to a few words." He said softly trying to reassure the boy... and remind him that he was in his debt.

Hershel still thanks God that his shot had been spot on... if he had aimed any other way he wouldn't be sitting next to him.

Ronny nodded, "How do you handle it? I may make bad jokes but... I try to remain ineffectual." He said, trying to make small talk... anything to keep himself awake until he found suitable shelter.

"I'm a man of God Ronny and I always have been... my faith is my strength through this... and it will be until the day I die." He said, patting his pocket where he kept a small bible at all times.

Ronny nodded, "I guess its nice to have a faith in something if you have nothing else." He said, checking his car gauge... half a tank of gas left. Engine temp low. "My mother was a devout Protestant."

Hershel sighed a tiny bit, "I'm going to assume you don't believe either?" He said, sad look gracing his face in the night. And Ronny frowned, "I used to but in a world where the people we coexisted with eat us for fun you kind of lose your place with God...Plus I'm gay you know... I've been to mant a Church and if there is one I have learned its that a Church will close its doors to me whenever they find thay out. I just quit believing he was going to help me."

But Hershel pressed, "Christians hate no one for any reason... those people who closed their doors to you aren't Christians... because preaching hatred only breeds it and it taints the holy water. If this horrific incident hadn't happened and you came to my church you would have been welcomed with open arms." He said, trying to convince him...

And Ronny nodded in understanding, "I'm glad you feel that way... I wish more people did. But remember, if you try to force a choice then it stops being a choice."

"Its not wrong to have faith in something Ronny... if you want I could help you." But Ronny shook his head, "Not tonight Hershel... sorry. But maybe some other night we could continue this?" But he gave him an understanding nod, "Its fine." Hershel said as Ronny slowed down. "Sure you'll be okay with driving old timer?" He said as the two clammored to switch sides.

The old man gave him a look of mock offense as he climbed into the drivers seat, "How old do I look to you sonny?"

But Ronny was just as cocky, "Well I guess just old enough to forget." He said, leaning the seat back as Hershel began driving the jeep.

Ronny's hair whipped in the wind a bit... the long curls flowing and cool breeze slowly calming him into slumber...

His eyes fluttered open as the Georgia sun was blocked by... something. Something with a cowboy hat. He opened his eyes to see the young Grimes starring at him, "Hey sleepy head." He said as Ronny looked up... where were they? Where were the others?"

Carl quickly answered his unasked questions. "They're out running right now... getting supplies. They asked me to watch over you." He said as Ronny noticed he was sitting on his lap.

"Do you always follow directions so closely?" He asked to which the young Grimes shook his head, "No... but I felt like doing that this time."

Carl suddenly leaned in... but Ronny caught him, "We need to have a talk." He said as Carl stopped, confused. And he was well in his right. Like an idiot, he had kissed him when the herd showed up.

He knew this would bite him in the ass eventually... he just wished it was later rather than sooner... contradictory to his usual 'The time is now' attitude.

"You don't like me like that do you?" He asked and Ronny shook his head, "If we were in a different time and place... I would date you probably... but I shouldn't have kissed you back at the house... I gave you the wrong idea."

Carl sat back and looked like he was awaiting an explination. Ronny didn't want to give it... but he knew that face wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Its just... we live in a world where you or I could get killed in the next moment... and the thought of getting attached to you only to possibly lose you later is... heartwrenching, Carl. Its hard enough to lose friends after losing everyone you ever cared about."

But Carl had a counter prepared, "But isn't that all the more reason to do it? Time is short and love is earnest in this world... you find it when you can. And then it just makes you doubly sure to protect them... and it makes you confortable knowing someone thinks of you that way. Yeah, you may lose them... but even if you do... isn't the pain a sign of how much you cared? To show you were so upset you could feel pain at all?"

Ronny sighed and ran his fingers through Carl's hair, "I don't know Carl... its a tough call for me. I haven't dated anyone in years... and this environment isn't exactly romantic, you know?"

Carl laughed at him a tiny bit, "It doesn't have to be to be just right."

"Is this right? I mean... we're guys Carl. Sure I'm gay but this is different for you... I don't want you forced into a situation you aren't ready for." He said, trying to dissuade him otherwise... bur Carl was one stubborn little bastard.

"If I felt forced... would I have kissed you at the house?" He said... and Ronny had to admit he was right... Carl may have been in the heat of the moment but it had been his decision to do it... "Plus... you kissed back. So you were into it too "

Ronny sighed yet again at his astute perception. "Fine... for now we'll give it a shot... but until you're comfortable... we keep it a secret, okay? I don't want Rick to kill me."

But Carl was finished talking... instead leaning down to capture the lips of the one he could now call his lover. His mouth was slow and inexperienced... it was kind of cute. So the more experienced yet again took the helm... litterally. Gripped Carl's hair and relished in the cute whine that emmited from his throat as Ronny's tongue made love to his mouth.

But all good things must come to an end... a wet smack resounding between the two at they parted, "Should we go join the others? Or go off on our own?" Ronny asked to which Carl let out a small sigh, "We should go off on our own for a bit... we'll cover more ground that way. We saw some shops this morning that we could hit up... the others talked about doing that later but..." he drew Ol Reliable, "Lets kill two Walkers with one stone?" He said, stepping out of the car.

Ronnie zipped up his body suit and grabbed his staff, fallining in pace with Carl and nudging him. "So... when did you decide you liked me?" Ronny asked, staff poised for a strike as they made their way down the road... but Carl flushed, "Well... I guess when you taught me how to use Lucky I think..."

Ronny quickly squeezed his hand. In the old world, two or three days would have been way too short for anyone to decide their feelings for someone... but he had to admit, this is a world where life is short. So he could understand if someone was eager to act on the first feeling they had.

This was just a test run, their relationship, to see if Ronny could be in one. It wasn't that Carl wasn't his type or he wasn't attracted to him.

In fact, it was quite the opposite. Carl was cute, strong, resoursful and pretty damn smart. He hust hoped his decision to be with him wouldn't bite him in the ass.

"I understand Carl." He said before going back to his stance... staff poised above his head for a round strike.

Their first stop began with a small grocery store that had more overgrow than the Rain Forest.

Upon entrance he noticed half the shelves turned over... but no sign of Walkers. Not even a whiff of that distinct smell that hung in the places they festered.

Thee quickly scattered through the store and collected what they could. And there was a ton... cans of fruit, meat and even a small amount of candy (Ronny couldn't resist it.) He smiled and gave Carl a grin...

Until the steel toe of a boot crashed into his side. Stunned he saw a hand creep around his neck. He quickly laced his fingers around the thin arm to prevent choking and swung his head back. His opponent growled and he grabbed his staff, swinging it back and into her side.

She caught it in the crook of her arm and kicked forward. But with a quick backwards roll, his staff was free and he had the advantage of distance. He was poised to strike as he took in his opponent. It was obviously a female opponent. She was short and lithe... a knife strapped to her hip and two brass knuckles adorned her fists... and a rifle adorned her back.

She wore Camoflauge pants and a t-shirt... her hair was long... black with some blonde in it... it looked a bit dyed. But who the hell dyed their hair during these times?

And then the tattoo on her arm came into view. How could he not have known? He lowered his staff and motioned to Carl to stand down.

He smiled as he revealed his own Tattoo, matching hers, "Dani." He said as the girl suddenly starred up at him. And now he was sure... it was his old friend... but instead of acting normally with tears and hugs, he held his staff in a semi offensive way in case she had changed like everyone else, "What are you doing here?" He said as she too stood still...

She sighed, "This is my hideout right now..."

"I mean why are you here? When did you come to Georgia?" He pressed, walking a bit closer, and she held up her hands and said, "We came down here to find you... but when we got to the base we had to run... I've been running ever since." She said.

Carl slowly walked over to Ronny's side and holstered his gun. "Whose we?" He asked... despite being scarred of the answer.

"Your parents were terrified about what might have happened to you... so Corrianne, Jamie, Travis and I all loaded up to come save you..." she took a deep breath, looking as if she might crack. "They died... and I'm all thats left... I'm glad to know you survived at least."

She finally lowered her hands completly and Ronny took a casual stance. He looked at Carl, "This is my oldest friend, Donita, or Dani, Baldwin. She and I went to school together... Dani this is Carl. He and I are... ya know." He said, hinting at the obvious.

She merely shrugged, acting like her old self again, "Take care of my boy... or I'll kill you." She said with a smile and Ronny sharred it momentarily before shaking his head, "Still... why are you holed up here of all places?" Carl asked, resuming their looting.

Dani sighed, "Well I searched the Georgia Countryside for a long time... I was determined to find you. But after a while I kind of gave up... and having no home to really go back to... I just took to wandering. I'm assuming you're headed for Terminus too?"

Carl and Ronny shared a look and said in unison, "Terminus?" And Dani nodded at them, "Its apparently this new safe haven for any weary traveler. Its a warm bed. Its food. Its protection."

"Its too good to be true." Carl said without a moments hesitation. Ronny nodded beside him, "I have to agree..." he said, "No one these days is that generous as to openly offer free food and lodgings..."

But Dani stood up and helped them load and sighed, "Well I'll either find a home to lay down or a few more bodies to add to the count." She said, zipping up her bag.

Carl looked up, "Wait... you aren't thinking about going on alone, are you? Dani... I'm sure we could fit you into our troup..." he said.

But Dani seemed conflicted, "I don't know Ronny... I know I was searching for you in the first place... but I've grown so accustomed to traveling alone."

But he couldn't let her go, "Dani... we're probably going to the same place... and there is safety in numbers." And Carl quipped, "I'll convince my dad to let you tag along." He said... and she paused.

"Ah what the hell." She said before holstering her pack, "It'd be nice to have someone to talk to I guess..." and Ronny stepped forward, hugging her tight. "Its good to see you again."

She sighed and hugged him back, "You too..." she said as they part... a familiar growl hitting the air.

Ronny sighed, "Can we ever get a break?" He said, grabbing his staff. There were only about ten Walkers... three a piece.

He looked at Carl, "Use Lucky and we'll make a run back." He said as Carl grabbed several cans of Tuna for ammo.

He fired the first can and the first Walker dropped with half a can sticking from its head. He smiled as Dani rushed forward and smashed the first two with her fists... their skulls crushed under her strength. Ronny quickly vault kicked his first foe, face being smashed beneath his boot as he swung wide and cracked two more across their jaws, dropping then to the floor... and Carl had dropped his Walkers with his aim... all of them dead with a can in their head. Dani finished her last opponent and motioned for the others to follow her, and theh grabbed their packs.

"Where are you guys parked at?" Dani asked as they ran up the road... before freezing.

As the Horizon came into view the trio stood at the center of an approaching Herd.

Carl swallowed, "Not that way." He said as they turned and booked the opposite way.

"Come on Carl, we need to find the others and get moving as fast asap!" He said as the sky loomed menacingly... a storm following the herd like a shepard.

They could only hope the others were waiting for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing but Memories chapter 6.**

**Sorry for the late reply. I'm sure you all are eager to read on. So! **

**Thank you for the favorites and follows! Three new fans! Considering the fanbase for fanfiction in TWD isn't huge right now due to a Hiatus on the series... its nice to get a bit of recognition for my work.**

**Reviews (or Review, as I only recieved 1. Remember, reviews are motivation for me.)**

**BeneathThisMask: Thank you Sir. Now keep continuing yours! It makes me excited to wake up to updates! **

**And too any reading my AN's: Go read his stories if you haven't already! They are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: AMC owns TWD. TWD owns me. I own a Lawyer. She tells me AMC doesn't care what I own as long as its not money. **

**Onto chapter 6**. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That ominous cloud held strong over the approaching herd... only pushing the trio faster away... their breath heavy as their legs picked up. There was no distance far enough to make them feel safe from the sight... Thunder flashing from the clouds darker than sin. It was a sight to behold... as if more than just a storm with Walkers loomed on the horizon

They spotted the trio of Rick, Michoone and Hershel... carrying supplies, fuel and weapons (The sole purpose of Carl and Ronny's departure) to be loaded up into the back of their new ride (a gray minivan). They were armed to the teeth as the other three sped up and stopped momentarily to warn them of the approaching herd... and for a moment they ignored the new addition to their pack. They needed to load up their supplies fast. An extra pair of hands would not go unneeded. But that didn't deter the medley of various stares at the dark haired girl.

The herd approached fast, their almost unison growls hitting the air before Ronny and Michonne took to thinning them as best they could... which was actually very good. as Ronny struck down another Walker, brain matter splattering on his Kevlar, the Dark skinned woman tapped his shoulder, "We need to move. Come on!" she shouted over the growls of their foes... before stepping back and doing a quick over the head slash.

The two piled into the van and Rick turned the key, certainly not waiting for an invitation to dinner, and pulled out as the door slammed.

After possibly the closet escape Ronny had ever experienced, for better or worse, the now 6 person group was quickly traveling down the road in a spacious Car with a full tank. It felt nice to be safe yet again... but the brunette couldn't help but cultivate his hatred for the idea of being on the road again. Life was becoming far too sporadic with too many close calls.

That was part of the reason he traveled alone. It made his life much simpler when he wasn't constantly worried about the people behind him. His soldier's instinct naturally took over in those tense situations.

He felt a warm hand slink into his silently from his right side and give it a squeeze. His head turned to see Carl, looking at him with a small adoring smile... and oddly enough... he smiled back.

He wasn't sure if he liked or hated this new development. Carl was a good guy and defiantly loyal, caring, and tough. In the old world, Carl would have been his wet dream. He had gorgeous (albeit dirty) brown locks with a pair of eyes the color of... well, that rain water liquid soap. That bright blue that defiantly attuned to what would have been a pretty boy if he had the opportunities.

But this was not that world and Carl would not have those opportunities. This was a world where 90% of what stood on two feet would murder you and move on when they finished. No life... no real future.

Just fuck it.

But... he had to consider finding Dani into this equation. There was obviously no romantic feelings between the two, considering the first base of their friendship was that she liked the ladies as much as he liked the fellas... but it went to show that he hadn't lost everything. His father had passed a year before the Walker plague, he was currently single until Carl, His own family shunned him for being how he is... so the only real person he had to mourn was his Mother. The good news being his best friend was alive and as well as someone can be given the circumstances.

He supposed it was well enough for now. Dani was alive, he was among survivors and he had an interesting prospect in his life.

Michonne, Rick and Hershel sat in front with Ronny, Carl and Dani in the back. It had taken some... momentary explaining to keep her in the car and not thrown out of it while moving.

The three had just bolted from the herd that was currently approaching from their flank so Rick was in no mood to argue or ask a lot of questions. But right before he was ready to turn the key into the ignition, he was ready to wonder who the hell was about to join them... even if he didn't ask until they were a few miles down the road. Dani was of course an unfamiliar face with weapons... Rick had his right to be suspicious.

Plus no one beside the most recent addition to their team gave them any sort of information about her. Despite that amount of information being extensive.

"Who is this?" Rick asked, hand on his gun in the drivers seat... ready to pull if she had any dishonest inklings about the black haired girl with the vicious pair of brass knuckles, ready to pull if she did and he was very right to be suspicious of a strange girl traveling with his son. But Ronny quickly over took the situation before it got too far out of hand.

"Wait! Rick, I promise, shes harmless." He said, "At least to us anyway. This is Dani... an old friend of mine." He said not willing to say any more without her permission, despite living in a world where your former identity was merely a way of becoming attached to someone. Rick's hand fell fast from his gun. Dani had no weapon that would really help her...considering she was surrounded by five other armed individuals.

And Rick was certainly curious as to where she came from, considering Ronny seemed to know nearly everything about her. While she certainly would be an asset with extra eyes, and extra skills, she was still another mouth to feed... despite her protests that she needed very little.

She was very thin and had a small rucksack with personal supplies she could survive on.

Ronny could vouch quite highly for that. She was a half Korean half European vegan. So she usually stuck to tea and light fruits and veggies. So with a bit of reluctance, Rick allowed her inside... at the promise she reliquish her weapons.

She seemed fine with it, crossing her arms and leaning back with a quiet demeanor... not quite visibly agitated at not having her weapons in the hands of Hershel. The group tore through the Georgian countryside in their new car... utterly silent excluding the running air conditioner and the thunder on the horizon...and the sound of Carl's occasional sighing, his hand still locked in Ronny's.

The group traveled this way until the early hours of the evening... eyes drooping as the sun dropped over and unveiled the night sky, almost provoking Carl to request a tory from his lover but he refrained until they were settled in. The blue eyes Grimes spoke up first, "We need to find a place to stop." He said as the others looked up, seemingly snapped from his daze. Michonne spoke next, "He's right. We've well outrun the herd... It should be safe to stop for now." the others murmured their silent agreement. But Rick ultimately made the decision... the former sheriff would drive until the car blew up if he felt the need

Rick took in the buildings near by, "I guess you're right. But if we stop we go in silent." He said before slowing down the car. The Town sign was so badly busted you couldn't even make out its actual They were in yet another small town of little consequence... another town that was destroyed merely to disappear into obscurity. Ronny was begining to think that made up about 75% of old Georgian Civilization. With 15% Dense forests and 10% Atlanta. Boring.

Not that Indiana was much better but damn, at least his small town was surrounded by a variety of decent sized cities. At least there twenty minutes didn't lead you to another Small town. If nothing else, the thought of few Walkers actually lingering about was pleasing. He was more than happy to stick to the Small Town scene if it meant he didn't have to bloody his darts or bo as much... his staff had seen more than enough action in one day

Carl and Hershel were the first out of the car, Carl weilding Ronny's Machete and Hershel holding a side arm, followed by Dani and Michonne and finally Ronny and Rick... Michonne and Ronny stuck to the sides, both being the most skilled with silent weapons... but no growls had hit the air yet. Yet.

Staying cautious never hurt anyone.

The first building they came to appeared to be a former Gas Station... while Ronny could spot a dozen places that were probably better suited for hiding them, he couldn't argue with the shelves. The place had been absolutely untouched... as if the hands of God disguised this place. Excluding a small layer of dust, this place was relatively clean.

The group took their spots in the store... helping themselves to the nonperishables. Although that was only the candy and snack foods paired with the miniscule amount of canned goods that stocked the shelves... not that they, being everyone excluding Rick who lacked the habit of a sweet tooth, minded having enough candy to make them throw up until Christmas.

The gang had opted to sit up a bit to munch on 'dinner' before retiring.. Carl looked over at his boyfriend, "Ronny... tell us a story." and at this, Dani sat up, "He still tells stories?" she asked, a bemused smile working its way to replace her usual scowl. Apparently she knew of his silver tongue as well. The group had actually grown accustomed to his stories during his stay with them at the prison. They proved a nice distraction... his vivid imagery giving them a moment of forgetful bliss.

"Well, you all have been such good children today... what should I humor you with?"

Dani was a devout Hindu/Buddhist (A combination of religions Ronny never tried to understand) and knew Ronny knew his mythology. "Tell us the story of The Witch." she said, testing his memory. He gave her an amused smirk before chuckling, "I've told you it seven times already."

"It's my bedtime story." She countered... to which the group let out a chuckle. He cracked his knuckles before raising his hands to speak his tale. "As the Tale is sung by the Bards, the Witch was once a beautiful maiden... a traveling minstrel and the desire of any who saw her. How long ago you may ask... twas many a century ago... before the land she came from even had a name. Its said that her wonderful tune carried its way to the Local Lord's Kingdom. A man by the name of Cormac... heard her song and immediately fell for her... swept her off her feet to be married."

The group listened intently as Ronny stopped to yawn.

"But all was not peaceful in their gilded life. The marriage of The Witch and Cormac was estranged... he turned into a violent man... one the Witch was eager to break away from..."

The unusually calm and peaceful night air was suddenly broken by an almost curious growl. Ronny turned up to see a single Walker. It was sad that just one of them could spoil a good mood. He quickly threw a dart at the monster, watching blood spew from its eye socket before dropping dead. That killed his story telling for the eve as Michonne and Dani offered to be first watch for the evening... the men laying on the cold Ceramic floor until they passed out from pure exhaustion.

The following morning arrived early as Rick and Hershel settled in and Ronny took over last watch with Carl. It was nearly dawn and Ronny was busy rubbing the sleep from his eyes and using his pole as a balance... still determined to sleep a tiny bit... but Carl had to ask his questions.

"So... how do you know Dani?" He asked, his eyes fixated forward to the road... the morning air holding a type of quiet calm to it. Ronny opened his eyes and lifted his staff to hold on his back, "Well, you see, Dani and I attended the same High School together. Back in Indiana... she was always different so I stuck by her as often as possible. She wasn't one to take a guy's shit but that didn't mean they didn't try."

"So... you were like a guardian to her?" he pressed... and his boyfriend nodded, "Yeah... a lot like that. Damn near pretended to be her boyfriend. I wasn't out until my Senior year so it would have been believable." he actually smiled at that. Carl looked at him and had to agree... if you looked at the two separately, you would never guess they had a relationship, albeit in early stages.

Ronny was quiet, cool, confidant. Carl was young and was never offered one way or the other... he had been young when the Apocalypse began and certainly not old enough to start dating. He just wondered how Rick would take it. I mean the man instilled in Carl to have an open mind and to not judge a book by its cover... but he wasn't sure how Rick would feel about that book being read through by his son. If Rick had a scrap of Georgian Tradition left to pass to his son, it would be carrying on the Grimes name, he was sure of it.

Carl nodded and leaned on the wall next to him, "So... do you think Dani is gonna say much more about this Terminus place she talked about?" and Ronny turned his head to the young Grimes, "I can't say for absolute certain... but if shes determined to go somewhere she'll go... and the promise of a safe haven would probably stop us in our tracks to consider the option. Why... how do you feel about it?"

Carl's brow furrowed as his eyes darkened, "Honest opinion?" he asked... and Ronny nodded, "Well... I am your boyfriend or something."

Carl put his head down, "I... just genuinely don't believe in it. I don't believe for two seconds that this place is as safe as Dani proclaims it is. I mean, Woodberry, The Prison and everywhere we went before that... was it really safe? With Walkers and other hostile humans in the area, nothing is really safe for people anymore unless you make it that way."

"So, what do you propose we do? Just take a city alone and try to convert it? Its not something a few stray melee weapons and some side arms are going to do. You're right... not many places can be considered safe these days. But these people are offering the hope of safety... even if its temporary. If we lose our hope, we may as well toss out our humanity with it."

"And you don't fear dying?" Carl asked, seemingly more scarred of the question than he let on... but Ronny offered his wisdom to the solution, pulling the boy to his side, "It's gonna happen to all of us... whether we get bit, stabbed, shot or anything else. Its not death itself we fear but the fear of life ending forever and there being nothing to look forward to. I worry more about people I care about dying. Like Hershel back at the Prison or your sister or you." he said... momentary weakness which was blamed to a lack of energy coupled with his Sleep deprivation.

He hated to admit that he was growing attached to the group... because his own Fatal Flaw was his Personal Loyalty. Laying his own life on the line for someone he cared about... and Carl flushed heavily at the words... but instead of pressing on, Ronny merely dipped down and caught the young man in another lip lock... officially their third kiss.

Carl was still a bit hesitant... making cute little noises yet again as Ronny easily dominated him... fingers threading through his thick hair as Carl's arms linked around his shoulders... feeling his opposite arm link around Carl's slim waist.

It was a small nip to Carl's bottom lip that pressed the duo onward, Carl silently gasping and allowing for his lover to enter his warm mouth... tongue pushing down and softly massaging his lover. Carl almost audibly moaned but withheld it... should the others wake up and find them in a hot lip lock.

They pulled back with a wet smack.. Carl's eyes hazy with lust as Ronny gave him a genuine smile... it felt nice to hold someone... even if it went against his morals...

Until a loud throat clearing drove the duo apart... causing Carl to turn into a tomato as Ronny half grinned, half glared at his Dred locked friend. She had a smile that was nothing short of coy... giving wonder to the Soldier of how long she had been standing there... or more importantly... how had he missed her? He was usually more perceptive than that.

But she said nothing and gave the duo a short wink, signaling their relationship was under wraps until they decided to come forward about it... and she said one word, "The others are up... and our new friend is discussing our next destination."

He nodded at her. "We'll be in in a minute." She nodded and turned her back to them, "And remember... keep it PG."

* * *

**So after a small small hiatus, I am back baby and ready to update some more. Not a whole lot happening this chapter other than discussion but I can assure you that Action laces the next chapter. So if you like violence, and I know you do, stick around.**

**Have a beautiful day.**


End file.
